Valérie
by Lchoute88
Summary: Se passe durant l'épisode 2x09, lors des communales...
1. Chapter 1

**Valérie**

**Résumé : **Se passe durant l'épisode 2x09, lors des sélections pour les communales. Découvrons les pensées profondes d'une certaine brune pour sa blonde et vice-versa lorsque M Shuester décide, pour une fois, de ne pas attribuer tous les solo à Rachel Berry.

POV Santana

Mon dieu je crois que je vais vomir si elle continue de l'embrasser de cette façon. C'est de ma faute aussi… je le sais. Tout a commencé avec cette histoire de duo que j'ai refusé de faire avec elle. C'est depuis ce jour là qu'elle s'est éloignée de moi… pour se rapprocher de ce… « Binoclard » ! Et maintenant j'en paye les conséquences, comme là, sur le parking du lycée. Je venais tout juste d'arriver et voilà que ma journée commence à merveille ! Je me ressaisis et me décida à faire face. Je suis Santana Lopez, quand même ! Je relève la tête et fonça vers « Brittartie » qui venait tout juste de stopper leurs roulage de pèles. Berk ! Je suis sûr qu'il embrasse comme un débile. Il ne la mérite pas, je le sais. Dios mio, quand je repense à mes « sweet lady kisses » avec elle… pfiou ! J'ai chaud d'un seul coup ! Bon ressaisis-toi Santana. En plus elle vient de te remarquer. Elle me sourit… j'aime son sourire.

**Salut San !**

**Salut Britt ! Four eyes**… dis-je en regardant Artie.

Il me répondit et partit dans la foulée, sachant très bien que lorsque j'étais là, il devait me laisser seule avec ma meilleure amie, sous peine d'avoir droit à une belle petite insulte façon « Lima Height Adjacent » ! Je repporta mon attention sur ma blonde en lui souriant et lui tendant mon petit doigt. Elle avait beau sortir avec ce nullard, elle n'en resta pas moins ma meilleure amie et les habitudes restent des habitudes ! Et comme d'habitude, tous les élèves se circulent à notre entrée dans le couloir du lycée. Tous me craignait et donc tous craignaient Brittany… du moins, en ce qui concerne les mecs, je sais qu'ils rêvent tous de se la faire. Bande de connards ! C'est MA Britt ! Bon… plutôt la Britt de « 4 roues » en ce moment mais quand même ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je n'avoue tout simplement pas mes sentiments à Brittany plutôt que d'être jalouse… le problème c'est que nous somme au lycée de Mc Kinley, que je suis chearleeder et que je risque de subir des verres de Slushie dans la figure chaque jours. Je sais ce que c'est et je ne veux pas subir ça… non, ce serait trop honteux, je le sais car combien de fois j'ai renversé ces verres sur la tête de Berry où même Hummel… Quand je repense à ce dernier, ça me restreint d'avantages à vouloir annoncer mon « penchant » pour les filles… non… pas les filles mais juste ELLE. Bref, Kurt Hummel a été forcé de changer de lycée car il subissait trop de violence de la part des Titans… et j'ai pas envie de changer de lycée, pas envie de m'éloigner d'elle. Alors oui, je préfère me cacher et me contenter de son amitié plutôt que me dévoiler avec elle et NOUS faire subir tout ce que Kurt à subit.

Nous nous arrêtons devant nos casiers pour prendre nos affaires et se diriger ensuite dans la salle du Glee club. Tous étaient déjà présents et bien assis, attendant patiemment le professeur. Je me place à la dernière rangée, suivit de près par ma blonde qui préféra être avec moi qu'avec Artie… ce qui me réjouït. Je m'assis et commença à parler et rire avec Britt et Quinn lorsque M Shue fit son entrée. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à parler des chansons pour les sélections lorsque Rachel l'interrompt. Mon dieu mais est-ce que quelqu'un peu l'empecher de parler ? Shue la stoppa aussitôt et nous parla de nos concurrents. On dirait qu'il a eu une illumination d'un seul coup lorsqu'il parle d'intégrer la danse dans nos présentations donc… : Mike et ma Britt ! J'étais super contente pour elle, c'est génial ! Et Berry qui ramène sa fraise ! Grrr, je vais la tuer celle là ! Shue à l'air d'être en forme pour ne pas défendre Berry pour une fois lorsqu'il décida de ne lui donner aucun solo. C'est donc Queen Q et « Bouche de mérou » qui feront la balade ! Et bam ! Dans ta face Berry ! C'est fou, à l'entendre on dirait qu'elle est jalouse de Sam. Et Fabray qui s'engueule une fois de plus avec elle…. Bizarre… elles se sont toujours pris la tête mais là je capte leur regard et… oh my god ! Je suis une lesbo cachée qui a un gay radar qui fonctionne à merveille ! Non… Berry et Fabray c'est quand même bizarre… Beurk ! Faut que j'arrête, je commence à psychoter moi ! Je suivais attentivement les conversations lorsque je me prends ensuite la tête avec « Hobbit », ne supportant pas une parole de plus venant de sa bouche ! Mon dieu qu'elle me gonfle celle là ! C'en ai trop !

Je crois que ce que je viens de dire est sorti tout seule de ma bouche, pour une fois que ce n'était pas volontaire ! Merde ! Bon, oui, l'année dernière j'ai dépucelé son « tas de graisse ambulant » et je viens de le lui annoncer devant tout le monde. Je constatais que Brittany souriait. Bien sûr qu'elle souriait car elle savait que cette expérience ne comptait pas du tout pour moi ! Le pire coup de toute ma vie ! Vous voulez savoir le meilleur ? Allez, je vous laisse deviner. Trop facile, la personne en question est à côté de moi… et non ce n'est pas Q ! Même si elle est canon mais elle ne l'est pas autant que ma Britt.

Le cours se termine une heure plus tard et je sentais que Brittany était bizarre. Elle m'a juste dis qu'elle stressait un peu pour la danse mais je lui ai rapellé qu'elle dansait comme une déesse, ce qui l'a fait sourire. Par la suite, je ne l'ai plus revue, et pourtant je la cherchais partout… même Artie ne savait pas où elle était… La fin des cours passa ainsi que la soirée … pas d'appel. Artie a du la retrouver et elle est peut être avec lui maintenant… C'est vers 21h que je me décidais à me coucher, les écouteurs à mes oreilles, écoutant toutes les musiques qui me rapellait elle. Je sens que cette nuit va être un enfer.

POV Brittany

J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Les cours se terminent ainsi que la journée mais je reste dans cette salle, toute seule, dans le noir et contre le mur… me demandant vraiment si je vais assuré... Pourtant San m'a vite remonté le moral. Elle est si gentille avec moi. Parfois je m'en veux un peu d'être distante avec elle mais je suis avec Artie et… et je l'aime. Toutes ces nuits avec elles me manquent pourtant… ! Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser à eux et je dois me concentrer sur ma danse. Heureusement Mike est là… il est trop cool avec moi. Je reste comme ça, contre le mur, continuant de penser, encore et encore… lorsque j'entends Artie me parler.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On te cherchait partout !**

Je ne me retourne toujours pas, me contentant de lui répondre simplement :

**Je suis morte de peur. Je suis là depuis cette après-midi. Je dois aller aux toilettes.**

**Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu vas danser aux élections ! C'est réjouissant !**

C'est là que je le regarde enfin.

**Je hais la pression. Je suis plus talentueuse que vous, Britney me l'a appris mais je ne peux pas porter cette pression sur les épaules.**

**On sait tous que tu peux le faire !**

**Je sais que non ! Tout comme je sais que le criquet qui me berce la nuit me vole mes bijoux.**

Je le vois qui baisse légèrement les yeux puis me parle de son peigne… son peigne magique ? Je me tourne vers lui, interessée et l'écoute parler. Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient. Et pourtant Artie y croit. S'il y croit alors moi aussi. Il est d'accord pour me le préter c'est trop génial ! Cette nuit je vais bien dormir, grâce à lui.

POV Santana

Le lendemain de ma nuit affreusement déprimante, nous nous retrouvons de nouveau dans la salle du Glee club pour les répétions. Toujours aux côtés de Brittany qui avait l'air plus rassurée qu'hier, je remarquais l'absence de Puck et… putain encore cette Berry avec une idée bizarre derrière la tête. Ce scotch sur la bouche c'est juste histoire de se faire encore et toujours passer pour la victime ! Elle me tape sur le système celle là. Je remarque ensuite Quinn qui la regardait avec de la peine… pfff pourquoi pas avoir pitié d'elle tant qu'à faire ! Shue pêtait les plombs, je le voyais. Après une dispute avec « Hobbit » il s'adresse à nous. Une bonne petite leçon de morale, comme toujours à cause de Berry. Je vis ensuite Puck arrivé avec Lauren Zizes. Ils nous expliquent tout deux leurs venue et le remplacement de Kurt par Lauren. Je crois que je vais vomir. Noah avec Zizes ! C'est dégueu !

Bref, le cours passa et Je pris la décision de faire enrager Berry en faisant un clin d'œil à son cachalot de petit ami pour ensuite enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en parlant du resto qu'il m'a payé à l'époque.

Je croise ensuite Brittany qui n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Je vais aussitôt la voir et lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Stupide Artie ! Qu'elle idée de lui faire croire au peigne magique ! Elle croit à tout ! Elle est si innocente… et maitenant elle s'en veut d'avoir perdu son stupide peigne à la noix. Je lui dirai bien que tout cela n'est que foutaise mais je ne veux pas la blesser alors je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer.

**Chut B… calme toi… tu n'as pas besoin d'un peigne magique pour réussir à danser et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que TU es magique ! Toi et toi seule. D'accord ?**

**O… Oui…**

**Bon… aller, je vais te laisser répéter avec Mike. On se voit ce soir dans le bus ?**

**Oui… et … je t'ai pas demandé pour toi, comment se déroulait ton solo ?**

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous le dire ça ! Et bien figurez vous que je vais chanter « Valérie » d'Amy Whinehouse ! Moi ! M Shue m'a presque - je dis bien « presque » - ému lorsqu'il m'a dit que cette chanson me correspondait parfaitement. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire ! Je le savais déjà ! Amy me correspondait parfaitement, c'est certain ! Depuis, je suis aux anges. Je vais chanter un solo aux côtés de ma Britt qui va danser comme une reine !

**Parfaitement bien t'inquiète ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une folle ! Et tu seras là… en plus….**

Et là je me mis à rougir je ne sais pas pourquoi… enfin si je le savais mais moi rougir, ça n'arrive jamais ! J'étais tellement heureuse de chanter près de la personne que j'aime… ! Elle me sourit puis partie rejoindre Mike pour répéter lorsque je partie de mon côté également pour répéter une dernière fois ma chanson.

1 minute ! C'est le temps qui restait avant que « Ken et Barbie » finissent leur balade et que cela soit mon tour de chanter mon solo… je suis confiante mais en même temps… c'est la première fois que je chanterai seule devant un tas de personne… La balade se termine lorsque j'étais dos au public, Brittany à ma gauche et Berry à ma droite. Micro à la main, j'entend la chanson qui démarre. Tout le monde commença à danser lorsque Brittany me mis une petite claque sur les fesses en souriant… « Britt, à quoi tu joues » pensais-je à ce moment là. Puis je me concentra et commença à chanter.

POV Brittany

**Well, sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture**

C'est fou ce que San chantait merveilleusement bien ! Cette chanson lui allait à la perfection. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder pendant que je dançais tout près d'elle.

**'Cause since I've come on home**

**Well, my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ****ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

Pendant qu'elle s'approche de Mike, je me met à penser au début de la chanson, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… ce geste, j'avais envie de le faire. Peut être parce que j'étais déçu qu'Artie m'ait menti. Je ne supporte pas les mensonges. San me mentais jamais elle… certes elle ne m'a pas dit que ça n'existait pas non plus mais…

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop makin' a fool out of me**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie**

Zut, c'est à moi, faut que je danse…

POV Santana

Je suis trop fière d'elle. Elle danse d'une façon parfaite ! Je suis déçue à la fois car je l'ai entendu dire à Artie que ses danses, c'était pour lui. Eurk ! Si seulement elle voyait que la seule personne qui arrive à être aussi fière d'elle c'est moi. « Binoclard » s'en tape, ce qui compte pour lui c'est sa réputation grandissante depuis qu'il sort avec ma blonde. Je chante le second couplet en regardant Brittany et l'inviter à s'approcher de moi d'un geste du doigt accompagné d'un air séducteur… c'est juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurai pas du jouer avec moi tout à l'heure. Elle s'approche et dansa près de moi.

POV Brittany

Là je craque… Santana Lopez, tu vas le regretter ! Je danse tout près d'elle, et là je sentais une drôle de chaleur m'envahir. C'est fou ce que faire l'amour avec elle me manquait parfois… Stop ! Ma petite Brittany, concentre toi et danse.

POV Santana

J'étais trop heureuse ! On avait gagné les sélections et pour une fois, ce n'était pas seulement grâce à Berry ! Je sais que j'en fais parti ainsi que « Bouche de mérou » et sa blonde mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est surtout grâce à Britt… et Mike bien sûr. Ils les ont tous impressionné et scotché sur place ! Désormais nous étions dans les coulisses, à attendre l'arrivé de Mr Shue, lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil Berry et Q qui se regardait… c'est quoi ce regard, bordel ? On dirait que Hobbit la fixait d'un air mécontent pendant que Q elle… mon dieu mais c'est quoi ça ? Je sais reconnaître un regard rempli de désir quand j'en vois un. Je ne peux m'arrêter de penser que cette idée de « Fabray » est bizarre… Surtout connaissant le « nain »… bref, je capte ensuite Brittany qui était avec Artie mais me regardait avec un large sourire. Britt, tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver.

POV Brittany

C'en ai trop… Je suis avec Artie qui me dit qu'il est fier de moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder… Je suis déçue qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à moi tout de suite… au lieu de ça, je la vois qui regarde Rachel, puis Quinn… et je comprends de suite ce à quoi elle pense. Je connais San depuis l'âge de 8 ans donc je connais aussi ses pensées… et je sais qu'elle croit qu'il se passe des choses bizarre entre les deux chanteuses mais moi je pense que San en fait parfois trop. Lorsque je vis enfin son regard sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et je sentais également mes joues devenir brulante… pourtant je ne comprends pas, avec le froid qu'il fait dans cette salle ! C'est quoi ce regard, là ? San… arrête ça tout de suite. Elle voulait que je craque, elle voulait ma mort c'est pas possible… diable c'est fou ce qu'elle est sexy en plus ! Harg !… surtout quand elle fait ce geste là… cette manière de se mordiller la lèvre. Elle sait que ça me fait fondre. Je tente de lui montrer que je suis mécontente mais elle s'en fiche. Je la vois qui s'approche d'Artie et moi, sans me quitter du regard. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Elle ne voit pas que je suis avec Artie ? Pourtant San n'a pas besoin de porter de lunette, je sais qu'elle a une bonne vue… Elle passe à côté de moi et me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Apparemment Artie ne le voyait pas, trop occupé à regardé l'entrée de la salle pour voir si M Shue arriverai bientôt où non. « Faut qu'on parle et tout de suite Britt-Britt » Voilà ce qu'elle venait de me susurrer à l'oreille. Son souffle tout contre moi de cette façon allait me faire fondre dans la seconde si je me contrôle pas ! Cependant je ne peux en ajouter d'avantages lorsqu'elle me prit la main et me traîna à la sortie de la salle pour m'emmener… dans ce stupide placard à balai qu'elle avait improvisé.

POV Narrateur

Dans le placard, Santana maintenait fermement Brittany contre la porte, lui bloquant les poignets, sans la quitter de son regard.

**Ca t'amuse de jouer avec moi ?**

**De quoi tu parles ?** demande la pauvre Blonde bloquée.

**Pour commencer, de ce petit numéro au début de ma chanson… et pour finir, de tes regards incessants envers moi.**

Brittany se mit à sourire.

**Je n'ai plus le droit de te regarder San ?**

**Stop ça tout de suite, chérie ! C'est moi qui pose les questions, d'accord ?**

**San…**

La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à l'écoute de ce surnom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis qu'elle était avec Artie. D'autant plus que la brune lui sourit de façon prédatrice.

**Oui… ?**

**Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…**

La brune ne peut que sourire d'avantages, ravit que ce surnom perturbe autant sa blonde.

**Comment ? … chérie ?**

**Arrête s'il te plait…**

**Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ton attitude de tout à l'heure.**

**Je… je… c'était juste, sur le moment… un simple geste amical tu vois…**

Santana sourit et s'approcha doucement du visage de la blonde qui retint son souffle, pensant que la chanteuse allait l'embrasser… mais la brune se dirigea aussitôt à l'oreille de la danseuse pour lui dire :

**C'est mal de mentir Britt… très mal…**

**San… arrête, je suis avec…**

Mais Santana la coupa direct.

**Tu l'aimerais vraiment, tu ne seras pas dans ce placard avec moi… tu me connais Britt, tu savais ce qui allait se passer si je t'emmener seule avec moi…**

La blonde fut perturbée par la réponse de l'hispanique et ne peut s'empêcher de bredouiller.

**San, je suis sérieuse…**

… **tu l'aimerais vraiment, tu n'aurais agit de la sorte, tout à l'heure…**

Elle posa sa main derrière la nuque de Brittany, lui caressant la naissance de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle continua de parler, la regardant de façon intense.

**Tu n'aimerais vraiment que lui, tu ne frissonnerais pas autant lorsque je te touche…**

En effet, Brittany était en train de frissonner, complètement sous le charme. La brune continua alors son numéro en dirigeant sa main vers la joue de la danseuse, lui caressant tendrement puis approcha son visage désormais à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

**Britt… si tu ne m'arrête pas tout de suite je vais t'embrasser…**

Mais la blonde avait craqué et plaqua directement sa bouche contre la sienne. Un long et tendre baiser s'ensuit pendant que la brune se plaqua davantage contre sa blonde, en baladant ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle voulait plus… elle avait envie de la danseuse, là tout de suite… mais une voix dans le couloir les stoppa net.

**Santana ? Brittany ? Où est-ce qu'elle sont bordel ?**

_**Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai la nette impression que là, maintenant vous avez envie de me tuer ! Hihi, je sais, je suis horrible mais bon, je pense à vous pour la suite, ne vous en faites pas ! Mais d'abord… : reviews, please **L Choute…_


	2. Chapter 2

**En voilà des reviews qui me motivent à écrire davantages! ^^**

**XxBrittanafanXx :**

_Hihi merci du compliment ! Tu as raison pour Artie, perso je ne le supporte pas ! Surtout quand il est sortit avec Britt. Jai pris « Valérie » car j'adore cette chanson et aussi, j'ai de suite remarqué les petits gestes entre elles alors ça m'a aidé à ne pas trop m'éloigner du sujet ^^ Et j'aime la voix de Naya 3_

**pocketstars : **

_Sadique moi ? Nannn c'est pas vrai… bon en fait si, juste un peu ^^_

**Junkie-Coffee :**

_Hey ! ça c'est de la reviews ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne jamais mes fictions… parfois c'est long car il me faut du temps pour écrire (pas évident parfois à cause du boulot)_

_Bref, en tout cas merci des compliments et pour ta gouverne, si je ne fais PRATIQUEMENT (personne n'est parfait) pas de fautes, c'est parce que je travaille dans le secrétariat donc… voilà (sans me venter, hein… )_

_Sinon euh… pour Artie je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus sauf qu'il fait VRAIMENT partit du décor. Lol_

_Concernant les gestes de « Brittana » durant la chanson de Valérie, comme je l'ai expliquée au dessus, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner du sujet alors j'ai pris en comptes ces petits gestes (que moi aussi j'ai regardé plus de 100 fois !) _

_Désolée d'avoir été un peu sadique mais je voulais mettre un peu de suspense et tkt, Santana ne va pas s'arrêter là, ouh non ! ^^_

_Je ne peux t'en dire plus, il suffit de lire xD et j'aime beaucoup ton jeu de mots sur « sortir du placard^^ »_

_En ce qui concerne Faberry, pas d'inquiétude, il y en aura mais je resterai dans le couple principal de cette fic « Brittana »._

_La personne qui les interrompt dans le couloir c'est… et ben il faut lire ^^ mais il n'y a pas que Quinn Fabray qui est capable de jurer !_

_Merci pour ta « longue » reviews en tout cas ^^ Biz_

**Margaux : **

_Merci ^^ J'ai coupé à ce moment pour mettre un peu de suspens… ^^_

_Sinon, je remercie aussi ceux que j'ai oublié de citer ci-dessus. Merci pour vos reviews et… bonne continuation pour la suite de la lecture… je tiens à préciser qu'à un moment, une discution se fera en abrégé alors ne m'en voulais pas, please…_

**Chapitre 2 : Your love is my drug**

**Santana ? Brittany ? Où est-ce qu'elles sont bordel ?**

A l'écoute de cette voix, Santana et Brittany s'arrêtent brusquement et se regardent avec de gros yeux. « Ca Berry, tu vas me le payer, un jour ! » pensa la brunette. Elle fit signe à Brittany de se taire et d'attendre que la chanteuse parte mais cette dernière n'était apparemment pas seule et elles pouvaient toutes deux entendre la conversation du couloir.

**Ouah depuis quand Rachel Berry jure t-elle ?**

**Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Quinn !**

**Wow, t'énerve pas… Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de gueuler comme ça ?**

**Je cherche les filles…**

… **Laisse tomber à mon avis elles savent très bien que M Schuester sera long à venir donc elles en profitent pour rester seules…**

… **Pourquoi faire ?**

**Cherches pas, ok ? C'est comme ça. Et puis Shue n'est pas encore là, qu'est ce qu'il te prend de gueuler leur nom dans tout le couloir ?**

« Bien répondu Q ! » pensa la latina. Elle regarde Brittany qui faisait son possible pour ne pas rire et donc ne put s'empecher également de sourire.

**Britt, ne rit pas s'il te plait… je suis frustrée là !** chuchota Santana.

Mais la blonde n'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire. Se moquer de Santana l'amusait beaucoup. Elle lui fit donc une moue, ce qui frustra davantage la brune.

**Fais pas cette tête ! Surtout pas !**

Elles rirent doucement toutes deux puis reportent leur attention à la conversation du couloir.

**Je…**

**Tu cherches à m'éviter c'est ça ?**

**Non ! Pas du tout… !**

**Arrête ton cirque ! J'ai bien vu que depuis que je suis avec Sam, tu m'évites…**

**Justement, parlons en de « monsieur le sosie de Bieber ! »…**

D'après Santana, on aurait dis que Rachel ne pouvait en ajouter de plus.

**Oui ? Quoi ? Dis moi ce qu'il te gène…**

**Rien c'est juste… tu as l'air… heureuse avec lui.**

… **je le suis ! En quoi ça te concerne, Berry ? Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ? Dis moi… tu as encore dans l'idée de sortir avec un de mes mecs dans mon dos ? Je t'écoute …**

**Je…**

Les filles dans le placard n'en revenaient pas ! La discutions promettait de devenir intéressante lorsqu'une autre personne intervient.

**Eh les filles, vous faites quoi ? Venez, il y a Kurt qui est venu nous féliciter !**

Brittany retenu son souffle lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix d'Artie.

**On arrive, on cherchait juste… T'as pas vu Brittany ? **Demande la diva

**Je sais qu'elle est partie avec Santana, je m'inquiète pas, elle reviendra dans 5 minutes. Allez venez !**

Ce que les filles ont pu entendre ensuite c'est l'éloignement des trois élèves qui sont surement entré dans la salle pour voir le jeune Warbler… Santana soupira et regarda Brittany qui est devenue toute blanche.

**Hey… ça va pas Britt ?**

**Artie… il était là et…**

**C'est bon, il a rien capté !**

**Là n'est pas le problème San ! Bon sang mais il était là, à quelques mètres de nous… nous qui faisions…**

**Oui ?** L'interrompit Santana. **On faisait quoi Britt ? Rien de mal en tout cas !**

**San… C'est très mal ce que je fais !**

La brune commença à s'énerver.

**C'est bon arrête ! Je t'ai pas forcé que je sache ! C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! Certes, je l'ai cherché mais… non c'est toi qui… Rahh ! Mierda !**

Elle quitta le placard sans dire un mot de plus, laissant une Brittany incomprise et perdue.

POV Santana :

Depuis ce jour, une semaine est passée et les vacances approchaient. Durant cette semaine, je n'avais toujours pas adressé la parole à Britt, qui était collée H24 à son binoclard ! Á croire que ce qu'il s'est passé dans le placard n'était en fait qu'une illusion ! Normalement je devais passer les vacances chez Britt… ses parents m'adorent ! C'était prévu depuis plus d'un mois mais là… j'ignore encore si je vais pouvoir y aller… Et il faut dire que le froid qui s'été installé entre elle et moi n'arrangeait rien non plus. Elle me manque… j'ai l'impression que mon cœur brûle à petit feu... Sans elle je ne suis rien. J'ai besoin d'elle… Suis-je amoureuse ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que voulait dire « aimer » quelqu'un… mais avec Brittany, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial. Je sais que c'est « elle » tout simplement… mais elle n'était pas disponible… elle aimait un nullard ! En plus de ça, aimer Brittany voudrait dire sortir avec elle, s'afficher au lycée… et ça… je ne peux m'y résoudre…

Et là, je repense à Fabray et Berry… leurs conversation était vraiment bizarre l'autre jour… je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose mais quoi… Je finirais bien par le savoir un jour de toute façon. Cette semaine de silence entre moi et Britt m'a permise de constater certaines choses troublantes… comme les regards incessants de Q vers Berry… la rupture entre « Ken et Barbie » car oui, Fabray a finit par rompre avec Evans le lendemain des communales. Etrange, me direz vous… mais je n'appellerai pas ça une coïncidence… Il y a vraiment quelque chose entres elles deux… A savoir quoi…

POV Brittany :

San me manque… Je m'en veux terriblement depuis une semaine. En plus c'est bientôt les vacances et je ne sais même pas si elle vient, finalement. Zut, moi qui espérait que tout s'arrange entre elle et Lord T… quand je vais lui dire que Sanny ne vient pas, il va être déçu… il aime bien San, malgré que de son côté, elle rêve de l'exterminer. Au Glee club, on avait un nouveau sujet cette semaine… : La drogue. Certains élèves ont apparemment été vus dans les gradins du stade en train de consommer des substances illicites… une chose que je n'ai jamais essayé. Je n'ai jamais compris ce besoin de fumer pour rire…

Bref, chacun devait chanter une chanson en rapport avec la drogue et moi je n'avais encore aucune idée de quoi chanter… et j'étais la seule qui n'avait rien chanté pour l'instant. J'ai jusqu'à demain pour trouver… ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais intégrer la danse dans la chanson mais il faut vraiment que je trouve laquelle avant ce soir. Sanny a chanté de nouveau une chanson d'Amy Whinehouse… il est vrai que depuis qu'elle a chanté Valérie la semaine dernière, je trouve qu'Amy lui correspond bien. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas hors sujet vu que la chanteuse se droguait. Les cours touchent à leur fin ainsi que la journée. Je me précipite vers mon casier lorsque j'aperçu San au loin qui s'arrêta lorsqu'elle constata ma présence près de son casier qui était à côté de moi. Je la regarde attentivement, attendant certainement une réaction de sa part mais rien. J'ai vu qu'elle allait s'approcher de moi lorsqu'Artie apparut brusquement entre elle et moi.

**Hey babe…**

Je lui souris simplement et remarqua Santana en colère, faisant demi-tour. Artie a du remarqué mon malaise lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils.

**Ca va pas ?**

**Si… si ça va.**

Pause…

**Tu sais, j'ai remarqué depuis une semaine qu'entre toi et Santana ça n'allait pas… si tu veux m'en parler…**

**Il n'y a rien à dire… on s'est juste… disputé…**

**A quel sujet ?**

Mais en plus il insiste !

**Rien d'important.**

Je lui sourit.

**Et toi ?**

**Brittany… ne fait pas ça avec moi…**

Hein ? Je fais pas quoi… ?

**Faire quoi ?**

**M'éloigner de ta vie**

**C'est pas ce que je fais…**

**Arrête de me mentir ! J'essaye d'être ton confident mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Santana tu changes de sujet ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, c'est ça ?**

**Quoi ? Mais non, qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?**

**Je sais très bien qu'elle et toi couchiez ensemble… avant…**

**Artie…**

… **tu le fais encore ?**

**Je…**

Pourquoi lui mentir d'avantage ? Il savait déjà quelque chose…

**Non mais…**

**Tu y penses ?**

**Pourquoi on a cette conversation je ne comprends pas ?**

**Parce que depuis les communales, vous êtes distantes ! Juste après que par enchantement vous ayez disparue des coulisses !**

**Artie… il ne s'est rien passé, on s'est juste embrassés.**

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère… juste déçu.

**Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là…**

**Tu… tu veux me quitter ?**

**C'est pas ce que je veux… mais ce que tu ressens pour elle n'est pas clair… je ne peux pas lutter… **

**Artie… je t'aime.**

**Peut être… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour… je pense que tu aime Santana plus que tu ne voudrais le montrer.**

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il avait raison. Je soupire, les larmes aux yeux. Artie me tends tout de même les bras pour m'y inviter.

**Je resterai ton ami si tu veux mais je t'en prie, me supplie pas de rester avec toi alors que ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je ne dis rien de plus, restant près de lui quelques minutes avant de partir du lycée. Et je pense avoir trouvé ma chanson… et je chanterai pour elle, je danserai pour elle… devant tout le Glee club.

POV Santana :

Je regarde ma montre… 18h00. A mon avis elle devait répéter pour son solo de demain. Je me demande ce qu'elle a choisit… Elle me manque terriblement, c'est dingue. Je pense ensuite à sa relation avec Mister « 4 roues » qui n'a aucun sens… et pourtant, pour moi tout prit un sens, d'un seul coup. Ces vacances, je vais les passer avec elle comme prévu et prépare toi ma Britt-Britt car toi et moi on va passer des moments que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier. Bye bye la Sanny trop gentille qui avait peur de briser un couple… Santana Lopez était de retour… et accompagné de prés par « Snixx » ! En fait… je crois même que je vais la voir de suite chez elle. Je sais qu'elle ne refusera pas ma visite. C'est Britt… tellement innocente qu'elle ne saura ce qu'il se passe que lorsque je le ferai. Je me lève de ma chaise de bureau pour laisser tomber mes devoirs, l'espagnol n'ayant vraiment aucun secret pour moi, puis me dirige vers ma garde-robe. J'enfile un short en jean troué improvisé avec mon débardeur blanc… détache mes cheveux… bref je vais la jouer sexy pour ma proie… enfin… non… comment je parle de ma Britt… elle n'est pas mon objet. Elle est l'élue de mon cœur et je dois la reconquérir !

POV Brittany :

J'étais posée devant mon ordinateur et regardais pour la centième fois un des clips de KeiSha lorsque j'entendis de drôle de bruit sur ma fenêtre. Peut être les trolls qui essayent de faire irruption dans ma chambre à mon inssue. Lorsque les bruits continuent, je ferme mon ordinateur et me lève pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. Je retins un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vis Santana en bas de ma maison. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait et dans cette tenue en plus ? J'ouvre alors la fenêtre sans hésitation.

**San ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Faut qu'on parle Britt.**

Je la vois qui grimpe l'arbre qu'il y avait près de ma maison pour ensuite grimper sur le toit et me rejoindre ensuite près de la fenêtre. Je voyais qu'elle n'osait pas entrer et elle resta assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, sans me quitter du regard.

**Britt… j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et je sais que tu es encore avec « 4 eyes »…**

**Arrête de l'apeller comme ça San…**

Ca jalousie m'étonnera toujours. J'avais envie de lui dire que je lui et moi c'était finit mais je voulais voir jusqu'où elle était capable. Je la connais, je sais qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber.

**Pardon… Britt… j'ai pas envie de te perdre tu comprends ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai besoin de toi.**

Elle s'approche doucement de moi et me regarde d'une façon qui me fait fondre…

**Entres, ne restes pas dehors.**

POV Santana :

Je ne me fis pas prier lorsqu'elle m'invita à entrer. Je profite de me frotter à elle lorsque je passe la fenêtre, faisant comme si je n'avais pas fais exprès. Je la vois qui rougit de se rapprochement. C'est bon San, elle va craquer, c'est sûr ! Une fois entrée dans la chambre, je savais que j'avais toutes les cartes en mains… et quoi de mieux que jouer de mon côté séducteur. Elle s'assoit sur son lit, m'invitant à m'y assoir également à ses côtés mais je refuse, préférant rester debout à la contempler… pour l'instant, du moins. Elle me regarde… je la regarde intensément, me mordillant la lèvre.

**San arrête ça…**

**Quoi ?** Demandais-je innocemment.

**Me regarder comme ça…**

Je souris et m'approche dangereusement d'elle, sans la quitter du regard.

**Comme quoi Britt ? Comme ça ?**

Je ne la lâchais pas du regard et continuais d'avancer doucement vers elle. Une fois tout près, je me mis à genou devant elle, posant mes bras de chaque côté de ses jolies jambes croisées. Elle détourne le regard, m'obligeant alors à rediriger sa tête vers moi d'un geste tendre de la main.

**Ne me fuis pas, ma belle. **

Je marque une pause, le temps qu'elle me regarde enfin.

**Ne me résiste pas, s'il te plait. Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même, hum ? Pourquoi continuer avec lui alors que c'est moi que tu veux ?**

**San je…**

… **ne dit rien.** Lui dis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

POV Narrateur :

Santana se lève légèrement, posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa blonde. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air surprise de son geste, elle savait surement que l'hispanique allais finir par le faire. Elle ne la repousse pas, au contraire… lorsqu'elle commença à immicer sa langue entre les lèvres de la brune pour un bal avec la sienne, Santana se lève complètement et prit l'innitiative de s'assoir à califourchon sur elle, sans arrêter de l'embrasser pationnement. « Dios mio que c'est bon de la retrouver ! » pensait-elle. Elle passe doucement ses mains sous son t-shirt et lui caresse tendrement le dos. « Sa peau est si douce » continuait-elle de penser. Elle arrêta d'embrasser sa blonde juste quelques secondes, le temps d'enlever son haut puis son débardeur et se recolla à elle. La sentir de nouveau contre elle était si bon et réconfortant ! Elle l'allongea sur le dos sans arrêter ces sweet lady kisses qu'elle aimait tant faire avec sa Britt puis elle dirigea ses lèvres le long de son cou pour arriver enfin à son oreille.

**J'ai envie de toi.**

Sur ces paroles, Britt soupira, ressentant de drôles de papillon sur son bas-ventre. Elle prit le visage de Santana entre ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire passer un message du genre « Fais le tout de suite». C'est ce que Santana avait compris en tout cas. La brune continua d'embrasser la blonde, lui débouttonnant son jean et lui enlevant très doucement. En quelques secondes, la blonde se retrouvait en sous-vêtement tandis que Santana était toujours vêtue de son short en jean. Brittany le remarqua en tout cas lorsqu'elle arrêta d'embrasser la brune pour lui sourire, se mordillant la lèvre.

**Santana Maria Lopez, ce short te va à ravir.**

Santana lui répondit par un clin d'œil et un sourire. Elle fait un air fossement innocent lorsque :

**Tu veux que je le garde peut être ?**

La blonde lui jeta un regard de défit puis pris le dessus en retournant la brune sur le dos, Brittany étant désormais au dessus d'elle.

**Ah tu veux jouer.** Répliqua Santana

La pauvre tentait de se débattre mais Brittany la maintenait fermement.

**Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, belle brune…**

La brune se mordit la lèvre. Voir Brittany réagir de cette façon la rendait folle d'excitation. Cette dernière, sans lâcher les mains de l'hispanique, fit quelques baisers… par ci… par là… ce qui rendit la brune complètement folle.

**Britt…**

L'entendre soupirer… Brittany aimait ça. Elle sourit dans ses baisers et ne perdit pas de temps avant de se débarasser du jean de la brune.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux, nues sous les draps, dans le lit de Brittany, ne cessant de s'embrasser et se toucher tendrement. Ne pouvant plus attendre une minute de plus, Santana dirigea sa main doucement vers l'intimité de la blonde qui était en dessous d'elle, et la blonde faisait de même. Leurs corps ne faisait plus qu'un. Elles avaient envie que de ça… elles voulaient le faire en même temps, du moins… Santana l'avais compris en un regard de Brittany. Leurs corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme parfait et elles ne cessent de se regarder de façon intense. L'une et l'autre gémissait à l'unisson, c'était parfait… pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

**San je vais…**

Et San le sentait bien…

**Moi aussi Britt. **Lui chuchote t-elle à l'oreille.

POV Santana :

Je sens son corps et le mien se relacher ensemble et je du l'embrasser pour éttoufer nos cris afin d'éviter de réveiller toute la maison… et pourtant l'envie de crier me manquait pas. Et je sais qu'il en était de même pour elle. Dios mio c'est le plus bel orgasme que je n'ai jamais eu ! Comme si je le faisais pour la première fois… En fait je peux dire que c'est la première fois… car non avant ça ne comptais pas… enfin si, avec Britt ça a toujours compté mais ça a toujours été de « la baise » comme on dit. Là c'était différent… C'était donc ça « faire l'amour ». Putain, c'était divinement bon ! Essouflée, je m'allonge à côté d'elle sans la lâcher du regard, attendant une réaction. S'en voulait-elle d'avoir trompé Artie ? Regrettait-elle ? Apparemment non, vu le sourire qu'elle me lançait.

**San… tu as senti toi aussi ?**

Je me mis à sourire doucement, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

**Oui…**

**C'était différent, cette fois…**

Je me contente de lui sourire, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, sans la lâcher du regard.

**Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… C'est… c'est finit avec Artie.**

Voilà une chose qui raisonne bien à mon oreille ! Ceci explique cela, voilà pourquoi elle s'est laissé faire aussi facilement. Je ne pus m'empecher de sourire, ravie.

**Je t'aime.**

Euh... ça, je dois avouer que c'est sortit tout seul. Mais mettez vous à ma place, vous êtes nus dans un lit avec une blonde magnifique a qui vous venez de faire l'amour… forcément, ces mots sortent ! J'attends qu'elle me réponde mais elle paraissait préoccupée.

**Moi aussi je t'aime San mais…**

Oh non, je déteste ce « mais » en fin de phrase.

**Mais… ?**

**Va-t-on sortir ensemble devant tout le lycée ? Ou devra t-on se bécoter dans les placards à balais ?**

**Britt… je suis fière des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, sérieusement… mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on subisse ce que Kurt a subit, tu comprends ?**

Je vis avec soulagement qu'elle hocha la tête en me souriant.

**Peut être au Glee club à la rigueur, on leur dira mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras, c'est trop demandé ?**

**Oh non**. Me répond-elle avec un sourire, m'invitant à me poser contre elle.

**Bonne nuit Sanny.**

Je souris. Ce surnom, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de le prononcer.

**Bonne nuit Britt.**

POV Brittany :

Ce fut l'une des plus belles nuit de toute ma vie… pourtant y'en a eu des nuits géniales… comme la nuit où la petite souris est resté dormir près de moi… malgré que je n'avais aucune dent sous mon oreiller. Je me réveille et jeta un coup d'œil à mon radio réveil. 7h30. Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure et San dort comme un bébé dans mes bras. Je souris lorsque je repense à cette nuit… c'était tellement… magique ! Y'a pas d'autres mots pour définir ce moment avec elle. Je la contemple et contemple son corps tout entier. Diable qu'elle est sexy ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses hanches du bout de mes doigts. Elle dut me sentir vu qu'elle se mit à sourire tendrement.

**Bonjour toi.**

Elle me regarde enfin et je lui réponds.

**Bonjour Sanny.**

Elle continue de me sourire et se pencha ensuite vers moi pour m'embrasser rapidement mais le plus tendre possible. On continue de se regarder, se toucher, se sourire, sans dire un mot de plus lorsque…

**BRITTANY ? Tu es réveillée ?**

POV Narrateur :

Le réflexe de Santana était de se cacher sous les draps tendis que Brittany se leva précipitament pour chercher ses vêtements.

**OUI ! Oui m'man ! Je descends dans 5 minutes !**

**Bien, fais vite sinon ton père va manger tout les pankakes !**

**D'accord !**

Elle entendit sa mère descendre les escaliers et vit Santana qui sortit sa tête des draps en riant.

**San ! C'est pas drôle… elle aurait pu débarquer comme ça…**

**T'es juste… trop belle quand tu rougis Britt.**

Elle se lève et prit la blonde dans ses bras.

**San, te promener nue devant moi n'arrange rien, tu t'en rends compte ?**

La brune rit de plus belle.

**Ok ok belle blonde, je m'abille et je sors par là où je suis venue.**

Elles retrouvèrent leurs vêtements et se rabillent lorsque Santana se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La blonde l'accompagna et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant son départ.

**A tout à l'heure en cours… j'ai hâte de voir le solo que tu nous as préparé. **Dis la brune.

**Tu verras bien Sanny.**

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire lorsque Santana sortit prudemment de la propriété, laissant Brittany descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents.

POV Santana :

J'étais aux anges… je venais de passer la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie et peu importe le fait que je n'ai pas eu mon café ce matin avant d'aller en cours… car j'ai eu bien meilleur réveil que de la caféïne… j'ai eu ma Britt. J'arrive devant mon casier pour l'ouvrir et prendre mes affaires lorsque je sentis sa présence… comme si j'en étais désormais imprégné. Je me retourne et la voit. Elle est encore plus belle de jour en jour c'est dingue ! Elle était habillée comme « KeiSha », la chanteuse de « Tik-tok ». Ca lui allait bien. Je la trouvais terriblement sexy. Tous la mattait, ce qui me rendait hors de moi. Elle ne faisait pas attention et se dirigea vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

**Hey. Comment tu me trouve ?**

Je lui souris. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, c'est certain mais bon… il fallait que je me retienne un minimum.

**Sexy… mais… tu n'as pas mis ton uniforme de chearleeder ?**

**Je me changerai après le Glee club.**

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et je la vis qui s'éloigna de moi avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

**A toute ' !**

Grrr Britt tu vas me rendre folle ! Elle partit à son cours, me laissant entrer au cours d'espagnol. Je m'assis à ma place et constate que Quinn, qui était à côté de moi, semblait tendue.

**Hey Q ! Quoi de neuf ?**

**Salut Lopez.**

**T'as une petite mine, dis moi.**

**Mal dormie.**

Je voulais en savoir plus mais le cours débuta alors j'écris un bref mot sur un bout de papier, le tendant ensuite à ma voisine.

« Rapor avc Hobbit ? »

J'ai vu sa tête lorsqu'elle avait lu ces quelques mots et mes doutes se confirment alors. Elle était aussi rouge que mon uniforme ! Elle m'a répondu sur le bout de papier :

« Lapel pa com ça. »

« Oh pardon… Berry ! Alr ? »

« Alr quoi ? »

« Il s'pass koi avc el ? »

« Il s'pass koi avc Brittany ? »

Bravo Quinn, là j'avoue que tu marques un point ! On peut dire que tu me connais ! Je ne put m'empecher de sourire, repensant à cette nuit… et ce matin. Bon… c'est Q… je peux lui dire. Constatant que le papier était trop petit, j'arrache carrément une feuille de mon cahier et continua de dialoguer avec mon amie par papier :

« Jai passé la nui avc el. TTE LA NUI »

« Je savai bien qu'entre vs c'étai spécial. Jai apri sa rupture avc Artie hier. Tas pa perdu de tps ! »

« Hey ! Jétai même pa au couran, el me la di aprè l'orgasme ! »

« Heurk ! Lopez, vraiment j'ss heureuz pr vs 2 mais je t'en supli, pa de détails ! »

« Roh fai pa ta mijorée, j'croi comprendre que ce genre d'aventure avc 1 certaine brune-big-nose te gènerai pa. »

« J'voi pa où tu veu en venir. »

« Me men pas Q. J'sais que le H… Berry te tape ds l'œil. »

« Tu te fai de fausse idée, ma belle. Toi aussi tu touche à la drogue, c'est ça ? »

« Ah ah ! Là j'suis morte de rire ! Srx Q… »

**Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.**

J'avais chuchoté cette dernière phrase et constate ensuite ses joues, de plus en plus rouges. Elle continua d'écrire.

« El aime désespéremment Finn. »

Je souris. Décidemment j'étais pas seulement la meilleure garce de ce bahut… j'étais la meilleure lesbo avec le meilleur gay-radar !

« El a rompu avc Finnocence »

« Peut être mais… jpense qu'el laime encore. »

« Alrs el laime mais el rompt avc lui ? T'es pa logique, blondie. Moi jte di que t'as sûrement tes chance. El fait que dte regardé a longueur de tps ! Et toi aussi dailleur ! Serieusement vs me faite presque vomir tte les 2 avc votre attitude si… lesbienne ! »

« T'es consciente que tu parle aussi de toi ? »

« Je ss peu être lesb, mais surtout une garce… c'est pa pareille. »

Elle sourit et nous continuons de nous écrire pendant le cours jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. C'est l'heure du Glee club. Elle m'accompagne dans la salle de la chorale et je constate la présence de tous sauf Britt, qui ne devrait plus tarder. Par contre, je croise le regard de Berry envers Q. Grrr je me retiens de leur crier de se sauter dessus qu'on en parle plus !

Bref on s'assit tous attendant avec impatience la venue de Britt qui déboula dans la pièce 5 minutes plus tard.

**Wow Brittany, je sens que tu nous as préparé un show d'enfer !** Dis M Shue.

Il est perspicace celui là, c'est sûr que Britt va assurer.

POV Narrateur :

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep_

_**(Peut-être ai-je besoin d'une désintox Ou peut-être juste besoin de dormir) **_

_I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_**(J'ai une obsession maladive Je le vois dans mes rêves)**_

_I'm looking down every alley,_

_**(Je m'intéresse à chaque ruelle)**_

_I'm making us desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping, hit my head against the wall_

_**(Je suis désespérée de nous faire cause Je reste debout toute la nuit en espérant En frappant ma tête contre le mur) **_

_What you've got girl is hard to find_

_**(Ce que tu as, miss, est difficile à trouver)**_

_I think about it all the time_

_**(Je pense à ça tout le temps) **_

_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_

_**(Je suis toute abrutie, mon cœur est frit) **_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_**(Je ne peux pas te sortir de mon esprit) **_

Brittany avait commencé sa chanson en dansant bien sûr, et ne lachait pas Santana du regard. Cette dernière souriait largement, ayant compris ce qu'était en train de faire sa petite amie : dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle… et ce, devant tous le Glee club. Cela n'était alors pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que si le Glee club le savait alors ce n'était pas un problème. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Artie qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Normal quand la personne que l'on aime en aime une autre. Elle repporta son attention sur Brittany qui continuait de perfectionner son solo à merveille.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_**(Parce que ton amour ton amour ton amour est ma drogue)**_

_Your love your love your love_

_**(Ton amour ton amour ton amour)**_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_**(J'ai dit ton amour ton amour ton amour est ma drogue)**_

_Your love your love your love_

_**(Ton amour ton amour ton amour)**_

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling I should think twice_

_**(Je ne veux écouter aucun conseil Maman me dit que je devrais réfléchir deux fois)**_

_But left to my own devices I'm addicted its a crisis!_

_**(Mais l'amour est à mes propres dispositifs Je suis accro, c'est une crise)**_

_My friends think I've gone crazy my judgment is getting kinda hazy_

_**(Mes amis pensent que je suis devenue folle Mes jugements deviennent vagues)**_

_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a sick crackhead_

_**(Mon estime va être affectée Si je le garde comme un stupide petit amour fou) **_

Et elle osait dire qu'elle chantait mal ! Erreur ! Pour Santana cette chanson de Brittany à son égard était magnifique. Parfaitement dansée, comme toujours… sa blonde l'étonnera toujours. Elle avait même changé quelques mots dans la chanson pour être certaine de s'adresser à elle et non à ce mec dont KeiSha parlait dans sa chanson.

_I don't care what people say_

_**(Je m'en fous de ce que les gens disent)**_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_**(Les épreuves valent le prix que je paye) **_

_I get so high when you're with me _

_**(Je deviens tellement forte quand tu es avec moi) **_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_**(Mais j'ai failli et j'ai envie de toi quand tu t'en vas) **_

_Hey, so I gotta question_

_**(Hey, alors j'ai une question) **_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_**(Veux-tu faire une soirée pyjama dans mon sous-sol?) **_

_Do you wanna make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_**(Est-ce que je fais battre ton coeur comme un tambour 808?) **_

_Is my love,your drug?_

_**(Est-ce que mon Amour est ta drogue?) **_

_Your drug, uh your drug_

_**(Ta drogue, ouais ta drogue?) **_

_Uh your drug is my love, your drug?_

_**(Ouais ta drogue est mon amour, ta drogue) **_

POV Santana :

J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Voir Brittany chanter et danser sur cette chanson pour moi… C'était tout simplement touchant. Personne ne m'avait dédicassé une chanson. Je défiais toutes les personnes du Glee club du regard mais aucun n'avait l'air de vouloir m'emmerder. Apparemment ils savaient déjà tous que j'étais homosexuelle et surtout que j'aimais Britt et ils attendaient juste que l'on « Sortent du placard ». Amusant, lorsque je repense que le placard à balais est notre endroit favori pour se cajoler. Je repporte mon attention sur ma chérie-blonde qui ne cessait de me regarder en chantant son dernier couplet.

_Hey... hey..._

_So?_

_**(Alors?) **_

Elle s'approche doucement de moi, sans me quitter du regard.

_Your love your love your love your love..._

_**(Ton Amour ton amour ton amour) **_

_is my drug_

_**(est ma drogue)**_

Elle me prit la main et je lui souris.

"_I like your smile"_

_**("J'aime ton sourire")**_

La chanson s'arrête et tous se lève pour applaudir Britt… MA Britt ! Je la pris dans mes bras, devant le regard attendrit de certains puis elle s'assit sur mes genoux, écoutant M Shuester qui était scotché.

**Wow Brittany, c'était super ! Et… belle déclaration.**

Je le vois qui me regarde et je me contente de lui sourire en retour. Lorsque tous écoutaient attivement le prochain sujet de la semaine prochaine, je m'approche de l'oreille de Britt pour lui chuchotter :

**Je t'aime… ma drogue !**

On rit aux éclats, sans faire attention aux autres. On s'en fichait, on s'aimait, c'était le plus important. Alors c'est officiel : Moi, Santana Maria Lopez, je sors officiellement avec ma petite amie Brittany Suzan Pierce… et je l'aime !

_Voilà un deuxième chapitre qui se termine… j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je pense faire un dernier chapitre mais un peu court, histoire de faire suivre l'histoire « Faberry ». Bien sûr il y aura du « Brittana » et une autre chanson d'amour… en attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ^^=============L Choute_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Sexy marmelade (Part 1)**

**Troisième chapitre avec quelques surprises et un POV qui ne concernera pas seulement le narrateur ou Brittana ^^**

POV Santana

Une semaine ! Cela fait une semaine exactement que je suis avec ma Britt ! La femme de ma vie, celle pour qui je craque chaque jour de plus en plus. Je ne peux en dire autant de deux autres personnes dont je ne citerai le nom qui sont toujours là, à se tourner autour sans agir ! Tant pis je cite les noms quand même : Je parle bien sûr de Fabray et Berry ! Elle ne s'adressait même pas la parole… à moins qu'elles se voit en cachette mais ça m'étonnerai fortement, Quin me dit tout ! Enfin je crois… Britt m'a dit qu'elles seraient mignonne ensemble moi je trouve ça un peu bizarre… pour moi, juste un petit moment de baise suffirait à leur faire du bien … mais dans tous les cas, il va falloir qu'elles fassent quelque chose ! C'est frustrant de voir cette tension sexuelle qui est gâchée par de l'abstinence ! Qu'elles s'envoient en l'air une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en parle plus !

Bref à compter d'aujourd'hui, en ce lundi plutôt ensoleillé, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances et en pensant que j'allais les passer avec ma merveilleuse blonde, je me dirige vers mon casier main dans la main avec elle en souriant. Depuis notre révélation au Glee club la semaine dernière, j'ai eu le courage de faire mon coming out et je peux vous dire que je m'attendais au pire. Certes, quelques élèves, en particulier les joueurs de Rugby ne cessaient de me coller, en me promettant de me faire changer d'avis mais j'étais toujours protégée par ma petite amie et les filles du Glee club. Je n'ai jamais craint personne de toute façon et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera. D'autres mecs bavaient devant nous et parfois même devenaient indiscret sur notre façon de faire l'amour. Je les ai vite remis à leur place et depuis, plus aucun mec ne nous approche. Je lâche la main de ma petite amie, le temps pour nous de prendre nos affaires de cours dans nos casiers puis je lui repris la main en souriant.

**A tout à l'heure au Glee club, **me dit-elle

**Tu vas me manquer…**

Ses sourcils se froncent, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

**Pourquoi ? Tu me laisses ? Tu pars où ? **

Et là je pu m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Sacré Britt.

**Non je ne vais nulle part ma puce… ce que je veux dire c'est que même si on se sépare que 3 heures, ta présence va me manquer.**

Et je la vois qui sourit largement.

**C'est pareil pour moi Sanny… quand t'es pas là, je suis toute triste… comme un petit panda triste.**

Je lui souris tendrement avant de la prendre dans mes bras lorsque la sonnerie du lycée retentit. Je la regarde dans les yeux et commence à l'embrasser doucement et longuement et elle me repoussa gentiment avant de sourire et me murmurer à l'oreille :

**Si on commence comme ça, on ira jamais en cours.**

**Tu as raison ... A tout à l'heure.**

Je l'embrasse mais rapidement cette fois ci et lui lâcha doucement la main.

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Sanny.**

Je lui envoie un dernier bisou avec ma main et alla en cours.

POV Brittany :

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes… dans cinq minutes je retrouve ma Sanny et on va pouvoir se faire plein de bisous. J'aime beaucoup faire des bisous avec Sanny. Elle embrasse si bien. Je suis sûre que Quin et Rachel embrassent bien aussi et d'ailleurs je suis également certaines qu'elles aimeraient s'embrasser toutes les deux… malheureusement elles ne sont toujours pas passée à l'acte, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ca leur ferai du bien d'exprimer leurs tension sexuelle l'une envers l'autre…

**Brittany ?**

Je lève brusquement la tête face à mon professeur, sans comprendre pourquoi j'étais toute seule tout à coup.

**Je suis dans un rêve, c'est ça ? Êtes-vous ma conscience ?**

**Quoi ? Non Brittany, la fin des cours vient de sonner, tes camarades sont déjà sortis.**

**Oh…**

Zut, Sanny doit m'attendre ! Je sors de la classe en remerciant le professeur et rejoint aussitôt ma chérie qui m'attendais pour aller au Glee club.

**Hey Britt-Britt !**

Elle me sourit et me fis un petit bisou avant de me prendre la main et on se dirige ensuite dans la salle du Glee club. Tous étaient déjà présents ainsi que M Schuester.

**Ah, on attendait plus que vous. Asseyez vous.**

Sanny et moi on s'assoit alors à notre place habituelle (c'est-à-dire, au fond de la salle) sans se lâcher la main. Je remarque ensuite avec surprise que Rachel était à côté de Quin mais elles ne se regardaient même pas.

**Britt, tu crois qu'on a raté un épisode ? **me chuchota Santana.

**De quel épisode tu parles ? J'ai tous les DVD de toute façon.**

**Mais non Britt, je te parles pas de One Tree Hill, je te parle de Q et Berry. **

**Ah… euh ben peut être…**

**Bon, jeunes gens voici le thème de la semaine : SEXY, **annonça Mr Shue en notant au tableau.

Satisfait, on applaudit tous lorsque qu'il continua, tout sourire :

**Je me suis rendu compte tout à l'heure que c'est un sujet qu'on a très peu abordé dans nos chansons et je veux que vous vous lâchez… mais pas trop ! Pas de vulgarité … juste de la sensualité.**

POV Santana :

Une heure plus tard Britt et moi étions dans la bibliothèque en train de s'embrasser le plus longuement et le plus tendrement possible. J'étais consciente que nous devions normalement faire des recherches sur une chanson mais la bibliothèque étant devenue notre rendez vous préféré pour nos sweet lady kisses, je me foutais complètement du reste d'autant plus que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle était si douce dans ses baisers... la bibliothèque était la seule pièce où on était jamais dérangés… enfin… jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un tousser pendant que j'embrassais sans cesse ma petite amie. Je m'arrête à contrecœur et regarda notre interlocuteur, prête à l'insulter lorsque je vis… :

**Berry ?**

**Salut les filles, **dit la jeune diva, quelque peu gênée.** Désolé de vous interrompre mais …**

**Trop tard, c'est fait ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison ! **

**En fait…**

Rachel s'assit près de nous et s'adressa à moi directement.

**En fait, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils…**

**Bien, je t'écoute ! Mais pas plus de 5 minutes, j'aimerai bien continuer d'embrasser ma copine.**

**Vous êtes conscientes que vous êtes dans un lieu public ou les élèves viennent travailler…**

… **ne t'avise même pas de continuer cette phrase si tu veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie, **la menaçais-je.

… **désolé, je voulais pas…**

… **C'est bon… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Ok… Bon comme vous le savez Finn et moi c'est terminé depuis la semaine dernière parce que plus rien n'allait entre nous et…**

… **abrège Berry ! Il te reste 4 minutes et 15 secondes !**

**San, sois gentille avec Rachel, s'il te plait.**

Je rougis brusquement devant sa demande. Elle était trop belle quand elle me faisait ces yeux là… je soupire.

**Pardon… je t'écoute Berry, … et viens-en au fait.**

**Ok alors je vais être directe, j'ai rompu avec lui parce que je désirais quelqu'un d'autre…**

Britt et moi on se regardait en souriant, se rendant compte de qui elle parlait exactement. Finalement, pas besoin d'élaborer un plan vu que c'est le plan qui vient à nous.

**Tu sais Rachel, je pense que Quin ne serait pas contre, **annonce Britt.

Ca, c'est tout elle… elle ne mâche pas ses mots et va directement à l'essenciel. C'est ma Britt, que voulez vous.

**Je vois pas de quoi tu…**

**Tu l'aimes?** Insiste Brittany

Je vois le nain qui se mit à soupirer, ayant enfin comprit que rien ne servait de nous mentir.

**Je… j'en sais rien… je sais qu'elle m'attire mais…**

**Ok Berry ! Tu désires Q, on a compris ! T'es pas obliger d'aimer quelqu'un pour coucher avec, tu sais ça ?**

**Euh… à vrai dire, j'ai jamais vraiment envisagé cette option de coucher sans sentiments je veux dire... je sais que j'ai des sentiments profonds pour elle mais…**

**Pour te dire la vérité le nain… Q craque aussi pour toi, mais je pense que ce qui la freine c'est ton histoire avec Finnocence !**

**Finn et moi c'est finit, Santana !**

**Ben alors qu'est ce que tu attends, bordel ?**

**Disons que je ne me vois pas aller la voir comme ça et lui dire « Eh Quin, t'es la pire des garces du lycée mais je te désir comme jamais ! »**

**Non non tu ne vas pas lui dire ça ! Déjà de 1 parce que la pire garce du lycée c'est moi et de deux, tu auras l'air ridicule Berry !**

**Je veux juste attirer son attention… **

Je souris ! Je venais d'un coup d'avoir une illumination.

**Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! C'est sûr, Q va craquer ! **

Je vis que les deux me regardent sans comprendre lorsque je m'explique.

**De un, tu vas chanter une chanson super sexy, de deux J'AI trouvé la chanson idéale et de trois… Berry, il va falloir que tu viennes faire du shopping avec Britt et moi tout à l'heure… parce que c'est sûr que dans cette tenue, tu ne vas attirer l'attention de personne !**

**Hey !** Me dit-elle offensée.

**San…**

**Ben quoi Britt, c'est vrai ! Regarde-la !**

Britt soupire et regarda Berry, l'air désolé.

**C'est vrai qu'il va falloir changer pas mal de choses.**

**Alors on est d'accord… je te trouve les paroles de cette chanson et après les cours, direction le centre commercial.**

**Ok ok… mais c'est quoi la chanson ?**

Je me contente de lui sourire et de me lever ensuite pour chercher la chanson sur le net.

POV Brittany :

La fin des cours venait de sonner ce qui me satisfait complètement. Il était désormais temps d'aller faire du shopping avec San et Rachel. J'étais super ravie de pouvoir changer la garde-robe de cette dernière. Il faut avouer qu'elle s'habille bizarrement sans parler de ses pulls avec des animaux dessus. Je sors du lycée et retrouve aussitôt San dans sa voiture qui nous attendait avec impatience. Je me précipite côté passager avant de lui donner un rapide bisou.

**Où est Rachel ?**

**Elle arrive dans cinq minute,** me répond précipitamment ma petite amie. **Bisous !**

Elle s'empare aussitôt de mes lèvres pour un doux et tendre baiser qui dura jusqu'à l'entrée de la diva à l'arrière de la voiture.

**Berry ! La prochaine fois que tu m'interromps comme ça je… !**

Je lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui tape légèrement le bras. Elle se contente de grogner, ce qui me faisait trop craquer, et démarre.

POV Narrateur :

Les trois lycéennes venaient tout juste d'arriver au centre commercial et s'arrêtent au premier magasin venu. Santana et Brittany étaient main dans la main et poussaient Rachel à l'intérieur d'un salon de coiffure.

**Première étape : tes cheveux !**

**Non, non et non ! Mes cheveux sont très bien…**

…**Berry !** La coupe Santana, exaspérée.

**Bon ok… Mais on ne les coupe pas !**

**Qui a dit de les couper ? On va juste les arranger…**

Elles ressortent toutes trois du salon une demi-heure plus tard et entrent ensuite dans un magasin de sous vêtements.

**Etape deux : la lingerie,** annonça Santana avec un sourire coquin vers sa petite amie.

**Il est hors de question que je chante en sous vêtement !**

**Ce serait drôle ! **Dis Brittany en souriant

**Ce n'est pas pour la chanson mais APRES la chanson !** Expliqua Santana. **Si l'effet recherché fonctionne, il ne faudrait pas que Fabray te vois avec tes culottes de grand-mère !**

La jeune diva rougit, les yeux ronds comme des billes, ce qui fit rire les deux chearleaders.

**C'est bon Berry, enlève moi ce balai que t'as dans le derrière et regarde autour de toi ! Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te plait ? **

**Ben…**

Timidement, la brune se dirigea vers un ensemble rouge en dentelle.

**Et ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux !**

**San ?** Appela Britt. **Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé pour moi.**

Le cœur de Santana fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit ce que la blonde tenait dans ses mains.

**Je pourrais le mettre pour notre chanson à nous, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**Britt tu veux que je fasse une attaque ? Rien que de t'imaginer dans cette tenue…** lui susurra la brune à son oreille.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

**Tu as raison, je le prendrai mercredi, quand on chantera toutes deux.**

Il est ensuite temps pour elles de s'occuper du reste des achats.

**Troisième étape : Les fringues et les chaussures.**

Rachel ne peut rajouter un mot de plus que les deux pom-pom girls avait déjà les bras envahis de fringue pour les faire essayer à la brune. C'est une heure plus tard que les trois adolescentes ressortent du centre commercial avec des sacs à chaque bras. Elles entrent ensuite dans la voiture de Santana quand :

**Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher ?**

**C'est bon Rachel, détends toi** ! Soupira Santana.

Rachel et Brittany la regardent, l'air surprit.

**Quoi ?**

**Euh… rien c'est juste la première fois que tu m'apelles pas « Hobbit », « nain » ou par mon nom de famille…**

**Oh ça va Berry ! **

**Tu fais des efforts, San, je suis fière de toi** ! La taquine Brittany.

**Grrr… **

La diva et la danseuse continuent de rire, laissant Santana démarrer la voiture en bougonnant. Elles arrivent devant la maison des Berry's et y dépose la jeune brune.

**Merci encore …**

**De rien Rach**, répondit Brittany. **Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas tout déchirer demain ! **

**Ouais, elle a raison Berry… Q va fondre, te sauter dessus, et faire enfin disparaître cette tension étouffante !**

POV Santana :

Après avoir raccompagné Berry chez elle, je roule en direction des Pierce's. En effet, avec l'accord de nos parents, Britt et moi étions heureuses de pouvoir enfin dormir ensemble sans que l'une escalade la maison au petit matin pour éviter les ennuis. Et puis de toute façon madame Pierce m'apprécie beaucoup donc tout devrait bien se passer. Lorsque l'on rentre dans la maison, je suis aussitôt accueillie par sa mère qui me fait un grand sourire.

**Bonjour les filles ! Alors ce shopping ?**

C'est vrai que Britt à tendance à tout dire à sa mère, c'est sa confidente. Parfois j'envie la relation qu'elle entretient avec elle car en ce qui concerne la mienne, nos conversations se limitent à 5 minutes par jours.

**C'était super maman !**

**Mais vous n'avez rien acheté ?** Nous interroge madame Pierce.

**Non, on y retourne après-demain… en fait, on a juste aidé une amie.**

**Ca, c'est tout ma fille ! J'espère au moins qu'elle est aussi gentille avec toi.**

Je commence à voir la ressemblance qu'il y a entre la mère et la fille.

**Oui, elle l'est.**

**Bien ! Bon, vous avez faim j'espère ! Parce que j'ai préparé un repas de reine !**

Une fois le repas terminé, ma petite amie et moi allons directement dans sa chambre et à peine je ferme la porte qu'elle se jette sur mes lèvres. Je souris, satisfaite et l'entraîne aussitôt sur le lit. La nuit risque d'être magique…

POV Brittany :

J'ai fais un drôle de rêve… San et moi étions dans un monde merveilleux avec plein de licornes et il y avait un arc-en-ciel géant au dessus de nos têtes. On riait toutes les deux, on était heureuses jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie se fasse entendre. J'ignorais que je pouvais aussi bien capter lorsque je me suis réveillée et que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait du réveil de mon téléphone. Je tendis le bras pour le couper quand j'entendis ma belle brune grogner.

**San, c'est l'heure…**

**Humm… pas envie.**

Dieu que sa voix rauque du matin était sexy. Je me colle d'avantages à elle et commence à lui déposer quelques baisers, par ci, par là.

**Encore moins envie !** Me dit-elle simplement.

**Bon, très bien !**

Je me lève subitement pour chercher mes vêtements et fut aussitôt retenu par un bras halé qui me retire dans le lit.

**Où tu vas comme ça, toi ?**

Elle m'emprisonne dans ses bras, m'empêchant de partir.

**San, on va être en retard en cours !**

**Britt… je t'en prie, juste 5 minutes ! J'ai le droit de vouloir profiter de ma petite amie au réveille-matin, non ?**

Je souris. Elle a raison… les fois d'avant, elle devait toujours s'éclipser par la fenêtre pour éviter ma mère et pour une fois on était tranquilles. Je m'installe alors confortablement contre elle en repoussant légèrement la couverture, nos deux corps nus étant mêlés. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de maman si elle entre subitement.

**San ?**

**Oui ma puce ? **

Elle me répond d'une voix si douce. Je sais que je suis la seule à avoir ce privilège de connaître son côté tendre. D'un sens j'en suis fière mais parfois j'aimerai bien qu'elle soit plus gentille avec les autres comme elle l'est avec moi. Lord T m'a dit un jour que les gens peuvent changer donc je garde un peu espoir.

**A ton avis Quin va réagir comment ?**

**Je t'avoue que je n'en sais absolument rien. Elle craque pour Berry c'est une certitude mais va-t-elle risquer sa réputation pour une histoire de sexe ?**

**Tu l'as bien fais toi.**

**Tu n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, je t'aime à en mourir B. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de te perdre en échange de ma réputation. **

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Britt.**

Je lui souris tendrement tout en profitant d'être dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais si bien et en sécurité…

POV Santana :

Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin mais que feriez-vous à ma place si vous vous réveillez dans les bras de la personne que vous aimez et qui plus est, nue dans vos bras ? Au final nous avons vite pris une douche et on a même sauté le petit-déj, pourtant si bien préparé par madame Pierce, pour aller récupérer Berry chez elle.

A l'instant où je vous parle, on est devant la maison à l'attendre. Exaspérée, je regarde ma montre en soupirant.

**Je vais la tuer ! Elle va nous mettre en retard si ça continue !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase lorsque l'on vit Berry sortir de chez elle et je dois dire que… OUAH ! Bordel elle est à coupé le souffle ! Dios mio, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pensé ça quand même ? C'est Berry putain ! Même si j'avoue qu'elle est sexy. Elle portait : converses, short en jean troué, chemise, cravate dont le nœud était sous sa poitrine, le tout avec ses cheveux légèrements bouclés et lâchés. Elle s'est même maquillée ! J'en revenais pas. Elle nous sourit et entre aussitôt à l'arrière de ma voiture en nous saluant. Je vis que même Britt en était scotché.

**Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?**

**T'es canon, Rach !**

**Si je peut me permettre…**

Que voulez vous, j'allais pas lui dire qu'elle était sexy ! Manquerait plus que ça ! J'approche alors ma main près de sa chemise pour lui enlever le bouton du haut, laissant apparaître son décolté.

**Là c'est parfait ! Si Q ne craque pas, je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut.**

Lorsque je roule en direction du lycée, j'imagine la tête que pourrait faire Queen Q. Rachel passe à l'auditorium dans 5 minutes et plus on approchait plus elle angoissait. Oui… j'ai bien dit Rachel ! No commentaires, please ! Je ne l'appellerai jamais par son prénom devant les autres et encore moins devant elle, ça lui ferai trop plaisir. On venait d'arriver sur le parking du lycée, attendant la sonnerie. On avait un plan : attendre que tous les élèves soient en cours pour aller à l'auditorium ensuite.

POV Narrateur :

Tous le Glee-club, mis à part nos trois héroïnes était présent à l'auditorium et attendait patiemment les absentes. M Shuester commença à s'impatienter. Ce qui inquiétait les autres, c'était le fait que ce soit Rachel qui soit absente avec les deux chearleeders…. Mais l'attente ne se fit pas longue lorsque Santana et Brittany arrivent en courant, essouflées et souriantes.

**Désolée du retard monsieur Shuester…**

… **vous avez filmé pour moi, au moins ?** Demanda Puck aux deux filles

**Même si je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi et ton espèce de queue d'écureuil au dessus de ta tête, on ne faisait pas ce que tu penses !**

**Où est Rachel** **?** Demanda Mr Shue qui ne prêta pas attention à la conversation des adolescents.

Et sa réponse, il allait l'avoir à l'instant, lorsqu'une musique retentit. Tous regardent attentivement la scène et virent débarquer… « Berry ? ». Quin venait de penser ce nom avec le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la tenue que celle-ci portait et qu'elle constatait également qu'elle trainait une chaise derrière elle. « Bordel mais à quoi tu joues ? » pensait-elle lorsque tous les autres admirent la scène en silence. La diva brune s'assit à califourchon sur sa chaise et commença à chanter.

_I saw him dancing there_

_By the record machine_

_I knew he must have_

_Been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

_I could tell_

_It wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me_

Elle chantait cette chanson d'une façon très sexy et elle jouait très bien le rôle de la femme fatale et sensuelle.

_Singin'_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So put another dime_

_In the jukebox_

_Baby_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So come and_

_Take the time_

_And dance with me_

Pendant le refrain elle secouait ses cheveux énergiquement, chose que Brittany lui avait bien apprit, puis elle se leva, contourna la chaise, toujours de façon sensuelle et regarda Quin dans les yeux.

_Aow!_

« Je crois qu'elle veut ma mort » pensait Quin en admirant le corps tout entier de la brune qui se déhanchait de part et d'autre de la chaise... et surtout lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_He smiled, so I got up_

_And asked for his name_

_"But that don't matter," he said_

_"'Cause it's all the same."_

_I said, "Can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone?"_

_And next we_

_Were moving on_

_And he was with me_

_(Yeah, with me)_

_And we were moving on_

_And singin' that_

_Same old song_

_(Yeah, with me)_

_Singin'_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So put another dime_

_In the jukebox_

_Baby_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So come and_

_So come on take the time_

_And dance with me_

Son regard envers Quinn était remplit de désir. C'était une délivrance pour la brune. Elle était en train de dévoiler ses fantasmes les plus fous devant la blonde et cette blonde en question, ressentant la même chose, avait désormais le sourire…

_Aow !_

... ce qui échappe aux yeux de tous sauf de Santana et Brittany. Ces dernières se jettait des regards complices et éprouvaient même du désir l'une pour l'autre. « Voir ces deux là se dévorer du regard, ça me donne une folle envie de posseder ma Britt ! C'est de leur faute ! Mierda, la journée va être longue ! » Pensait Santana.

_I love rock 'n' roll yeah_

_'Cause it soothes_

_My soul yeah_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I said, "Can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone?"_

_And next we_

_Were moving on_

_And he was with me_

_(Yeah, with me)_

_And we were movin on_

_And singin' that_

_Same old song_

_(Yeah, with me)_

_Singin'_

Tous chantent le refrain avec la diva en tapant des mains lorsque Rachel termine ensuite la chanson, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Quin.

_So come on_

_Take the time_

_And dance with me !_

Des applaudissements et des sifflements se firent entendre dans l'auditorium.

**Wow, Rachel ! Ca, c'était du show !**

**Trop sex !**

**Hey princess' juive, on se voit après les cours ?**

Et plein d'autres exclamations dont Rachel évitait totalement l'écoute. Ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur Quin qui, quant à elle, se mordait la lèvre en souriant. « Ca à marché. » pensa la diva. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Brittany et Santana qui continuait d'applaudir en lui souriant. Elle avait même cru voir un clin d'œil complice de l'Hispanique.

POV Rachel :

L'heure du Glee club venait de se terminer et je peux vous avouer que c'était difficile pour moi de résister aux regards incessants de Quin sur moi… comme si elle allait me dévorer tout cru. En même temps, je l'ai cherché… stupide chanson ! C'est encore pire qu'avant ! On se désirait du regard mais on ne faisait rien ! J'en pouvais plus de tout ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Est-ce le sujet de la semaine qui me rend comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que mes pensées sont chamboulées. D'abord, je vais demander des conseils à Satan, ensuite je fais du shopping, je m'abille sexy et en plus de ça j'ai des idées complètements coquines pour l'une des pires garces du lycée de Mc kinley ! Je ne me reconnais plus ! Lorsque je sors (en dernière) de l'auditorium et que je longe le couloir, tous les garçons me reluquaient ! Comme le coup où je me suis déguisée en Britney Spears ! J'allais me diriger vers mon cours d'histoire lorsqu'une main m'attrape par ma cravate et me tire dans un placard à balai. Je n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde de plus pour comprendre que mon interlocutrice était la blonde de mes pensées. Elle avait vite vérouillée la porte du placard et m'a brusquement plaquée contre le mur ensuite pour se jeter sur mes lèvres. C'était si doux et si sauvage à la fois. Je sentais aussitôt la chaleur monter dans la petite pièce. Non mais quel cliché ! Pourquoi tous les ados se planquent dans un placard pour se tripoter, franchement ! Elle retire à peine ses lèvres des miennes et me chochotte de façon presque inaudible.

**Tu sais pas dans quel jeu tu t'embarques, Berry…**

Oui, elle m'apellait encore par mon nom de famille et oui j'étais en train de louper les cours mais bizarrement, je m'en foutais. A cet instant, j'avais tellement de pulsion à faire sortir que je me fichais même de ce qu'elle pouvait me dire. Je la voulais, tout simplement.

**Toi non plus, Fabray !**

Ne supportant plus cette attente et tout ce bavardage, je l'embrasse avec passion, en entourant son cou de mes deux mains et en entourant également son bassin de mes jambes. Elle se colle d'avantages contre moi et commença à balader ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps. En m'embrassant dans le cou, elle m'enlève ma cravate et déboutonne ma chemise de façon précipitée mais si tendre à la fois. Elle ne me l'enlève pas complètement, comme si elle ne voulait pas non plus me brusquer. Si adorable de sa part. Elle continuait ses douces caresses en m'embrassant de nouveau sur les lèvres et je sens ensuite une de ses mains qui descend de plus en plus vers le bas de mon ventre, ce qui m'obligea à reposer mes pieds au sol. Lorsqu'elle déboutonne et dé-zippe mon short pour glisser sa main à l'interieur, mon cœur s'accélèra de plus en plus. J'avais chaud, trop chaud ! Ca me brûlait même de l'intérieur ! Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je sens sa douce caresse à travers mon boxer en dentelle. Elle devait être surprise car elle arrête subitement de m'embrasser pour ensuite me regarder de haut en bas, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Mon dieu et puis son sourire…

**Pas du tout ce à quoi j'imaginais…**

Elle me jette ensuite ce regard prédateur et passe sa langue le long de mon cou.

… **mais très excitant…**

Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette torture…

Et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais fait… même pas avec Finn. Je voulais que ma première fois soit avec la personne que j'aime… mais avec du recul, finalement tout cela n'est que foutaise… Ca me tue de l'admettre mais Santana avait raison… une simple aventure avec une personne sexy, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, bien au contraire ! « San, Britt… que Dieu vous benisse ! ».

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Sexy marmelade (Part 2)**

**Et voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 3. Il y aura sûrement une troisième et dernière partie … mais en attendant… Enjoy **

POV Santana

J'avais mal… très mal…

**Britt… je te prie de me croire, s'il te plait.**

Elle ne me répond pas et part en courant.

**Briiiit !**

Je hurlais maintenant… Je m'écroule contre le mur et n'arrête pas de pleurer lorsque des bras protecteur tentaient de me consoler.

Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Toutes ces circonstances malheureuses…

_**1 semaine plus tôt :**_

Après le show de Berry, je m'étais directement dirigée à mon cours d'Espagnol suivit de près par Britt qui allait en histoire. On voyait Berry se faire siffler dans le couloir lorsqu'on aperçu quelqu'un la tirer dans le placard à balai. Je souris. Elles ne sont pas vraiment discrètes sur ce coup là ! Heureusement que seul Britt et moi avons comprit que l'interlocuteur n'était autre que Q. J'embrasse ma petite amie avant d'aller en classe, déjà en manque d'elle.

Deux jours passent et il était bientôt temps pour Britt et moi de faire notre show « Sexy »… mais je ne vous ait pas encore parlé de ce que les autres nous ont fait hier ! Déjà, tous les garçons (à part Mike) ont fait leur show et voir Finnobèse danser était à se tordre de rire. Mike et Tina nous ont impressionnés, sans oublié Kurt et Mercedes. Mais si seulement vous saviez ce que Q nous a fait hier ! Même moi j'en étais toute excitée tellement c'était… « Hot ! »

_**Flash back**_

Nous étions tous à l'auditorium lorsque Q s'était proposé pour son show. Avec ma Britt assise sur mes genoux, on remarque que Berry ne la lâchait pas du regard. Je lui en veux de ne pas être venue nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce placard mais dans un sens je peux comprendre. Elle est totalement obnubilée par Fabray !

**Eh Berry, tu feras gaffe, tu baves ! **Luidis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se retourna pour me fusiller du regard et je vis Quinn du coin de l'œil qui avait un grand sourire.

M Shue nous avait fait signe de nous taire pour écouter Q. Elle portait pantalon classique noir avec des petites chaussures à talon et un simple débardeur… Elle s'était mise en position accroupît lorsque la chanson débuta, pour ensuite marcher à quatre pattes vers nous de façon prédatrice en chantant :

_**Weve been here too long**_

_**Tryin to get along**_

_**Pretendin that youre oh so shy**_

_**Im a natural maam**_

_**Doin all I can**_

_**My temperature is runnin high**_

Elle s'était levée ensuite pour descendre de la scène, toujours de façon prédatrice et sans quitter Berry des yeux.

_**Cry at night**_

_**No one in sight**_

_**An we got so much to share**_

Lorsqu'elle était face à Berry elle lui avait prit la main pour l'emmener sur la scène devant le regard interloqué de tous.

_**Talkings fine**_

_**If you got the time**_

_**But I aint got the time to spare**_

_**Yeah**_

Britt et moi tentaient fortement de ne pas rire devant l'air gênée de Berry et pourtant détendu de Quinn qui continuait sa chanson en dansant près d'elle et lui tournant autour. Tous les autres n'avait pas l'air de se douter de ce qu'il se passait entres elles. Ils devaient penser que Q et Berry avaient répété ce numéro ensemble.

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch me there, where**_

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch me there, where**_

_**There, yeah**_

_**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**_

Q l'avait poussé légèrement vers l'arrière pour reculer ensuite, sans la quitter de son regard prédateur.

_**Every girl an boy**_

_**Needs a little joy**_

_**All you do is sit an stare**_

_**Beggin on my knees**_

_**Baby, wont you please**_

_**Run your fingers through my hair**_

Elle s'était rapprochée une nouvelle fois de la brune pour nous refaire le même numéro que tout à l'heure.

_**My, my, my**_

_**Whiskey and rye**_

_**Dont it make you feel so fine**_

_**Right or wrong**_

_**Dont it turn you on**_

_**Cant you see were wastin time, yeah**_

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch me there, where**_

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch (yeah)**_

_**Do you wanna touch me there, where**_

_**There, yeah**_

Lorsqu'elle avait finit de chanter, on s'était tous levés pour applaudir et siffler et j'avais remarqué l'air gêné de Rachel qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se placer.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Queen Q m'avait épaté ce jour là : prendre le risque de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Rachel devant les autres… ce n'est pas Q.

J'entre en cours, m'assis à ma place et remarque la présence de Berry. Le cours de mathématiques doit être le seul que j'ai avec elle. Elle s'assit directement à côté de moi ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

**Tu sais que c'est risqué de s'assoir à côté de moi, Berry ?**

**Oh c'est bon Lopez, au point où t'en est !**

Et bim ! Là, Rachel je te dis bravo. Première fois qu'elle me parle de cette façon. Depuis quand est-elle aussi à l'aise avec moi et surtout… : depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon nom de famille ? J'écoute le professeur parler des équations lorsque je sens Rachel se coller plus à moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ?

**Faut que je te parle.** Me chuchote t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien, la laissant continuer.

**C'est à propos de Quinn… je… on a…**

… **baisé dans le placard, avant-hier… je suis au courant !**

Elle s'arrête brusquement de respirer, me regardant avec de grands yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de la rassurer.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il n'y a que Britt et moi qui avons remarqué.**

**Ok… **Elle soupire bruyamment. **En fait… ça s'est reproduit deux fois et… je crois qu'elle ne veut pas que ça se sache…**

**Oh…** « C'est bien Q, ça ! » pensais-je. **Une espèce d'amitié améliorée entre vous, c'est ça ? Un arrangement ? **Je lui demande.

Elle soupire une seconde fois mais avec le sourire, me faisant aussitôt comprendre.

**Et ça te convient ?**

Attend… pourquoi je parle avec Berry moi ? La Santana d'il y à deux semaines l'aurait déjà rembarré depuis longtemps mais là… peut être que c'est depuis que je suis avec Brittany… à force je prends ses petites habitudes. Ca ne va pas du tout ça.

**En fait… oui et non… il faut dire qu'avant elle, je refusais toute activité… enfin tu vois… mais avec Quinn c'est différent… c'est comme un besoin, une drogue…**

… **ok ok Berry, j'ai compris pas besoin de détails ! Et tant que j'y suis, le thème de la drogue est passé**.

**Lopez ! Berry ! Ca ne vous dérange pas que je fasse mon cours ?**

La prof de Maths devait remarquer nos bavardages depuis le début car elle nous vire aussitôt du cours, provoquant une colère de la part de Berry. Je tentes malgré moi de la calmer.

**Cool, Berry ! C'est pas grave !**

**C'est pas grave ? Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! Depuis deux jours, je ne me reconnais plus, je couche avec ma supposée pire ennemie dans un placard, je me fais virer de cours… et…**

Pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers la salle de retenue, je la vois qui rigole de façon nerveuse.

…**Et maintenant je me retrouve à parler avec toi.**

**Attend… ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

**Pas contre toi Santana mais admet que la situation est drôle… regardes-nous ! On a jamais pu se parler sans se gueuler dessus… et aujourd'hui…**

… **on se fait coller ensemble ?**

Elle continue de rire et m'y entraîna avec elle. On rigolait tellement qu'on arrivait même plus à s'arrêter… jusqu'à notre arrivée dans la salle de retenue pour faire notre exercice de maths imposé par notre professeur. J'invite Berry à s'assoir à côté de moi avec un sourire et fait l'exercice avec elle, les maths étant une matière trop simple pour moi. J'avais beau être une garce et une rebelle, j'arrivais quand même à avoir un bon bulletin scolaire.

Le reste de la journée se déroule à merveille. Pendant la retenue, Berry m'avait expliqué en bref que sa relation avec Q ne la gênait pas mais je pense qu'en réalité elle est perdue. Berry a besoin d'avoir les idées claires… et Q aussi je pense ! Il va falloir que je lui parle à elle aussi. J'en ai parlé avec Britt le temps de midi et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me taquiner sur le fait que je m'entende aussi bien avec Berry. Bon c'est vrai… cette fille m'impressionne malgré tout… elle a une voix magnifique, à m'en laisser des frissons et une force mentale incroyable. Durant le temps où elle se prenait des sodas dans la figure, la plupart du temps par ma faute, elle continuait malgré tout à nous tenir tête. Dios mio, heureusement que je ne pense pas à voix haute parce que cela ferait une raison de plus pour Britt de se moquer de moi. Pour elle et moi, il est clair que Berry commence à tomber amoureuse de Q et nous ne sommes même pas sûres que cela soit réciproque.

POV Brittany :

Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au rapprochement de Sanny et Rachel ou tout simplement le fait que lord T soit malade en ce moment mais j'ai comme un malaise… un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis peut être parano… oui je le suis sûrement car Santana m'aime et Rachel n'est pas du genre à voler les petites amies des copines… moi je le faisais avant… c'était drôle… mais c'est plus drôle avec Sanny et beaucoup plus excitant. Je me dirige dans l'auditorium et remarque que Santana m'attendait sur scène pour qu'on puisse commencer notre show super sexy. On a décidé ensemble qu'elle chanterait toute la chanson pendant que je danserai tout contre elle. Chacune ses avantages. Sanny était très douée pour chanter et moi pour danser. Nos tenues étaient parfaites et Sanny était dans une tenue qui me faisait très envie. Elle avait un porte-jarretelle et un juste au corps noir en dentelles, sans oublier ses chaussures à talons-aiguilles… quand à moi j'avais tout simplement opté pour un simple pantalon à pince et une chemisette noirs. Elle était au fond de la scène, micro à la main tandis que moi, je l'attendais devant pour danser.

POV Rachel :

Assise entre Puck et Mercedes, je porte mon attention sur la scène, hâte de voir le show des filles… mais mes pensées étaient malgré tout tournées vers Quin… elle était juste devant moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler son dos… espérant certainement qu'elle tourne la tête pour me regarder mais il va de soit que tous attendent patiemment le show de Britt et Santana… alors je reporte mon regard sur la scène et admire :

_**Te amo, Te amo**_

_**She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice**_

_**Then we danced underneath the candelabra she takes the lead**_

_**That's when I saw it in her eyes it's over**_

Elles étaient parfaites ! J'en étais surprise de les voir ainsi mais sans l'être. Je savais que Brittany dansait merveilleusement bien et je savais aussi que Santana avait une jolie voix mais là… cette chanson… elle était parfaite pour elles

_**Then she say te amo then she put her hand around me waist**_

_**I told her no,**_

_**She cry te amo I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go**_

_**My soul is a cry, without asking why**_

_**I said te amo, wish somebody tell me what she said**_

_**Don't it mean I love you ?**_

_**Think it means I love you**_

_**Don't it mean I love you ?**_

_**Think it means I love you**_

Leur attirance l'une envers l'autre était évidente. On pouvait remarquer qu'elles ne jouaient pas un rôle. Plus je voyais Brittany danser contre Santana de façon sensuelle, plus je pensais au show de Quinn… cette façon qu'elle avait de se coller à moi devant les autres sans aucune gène alors qu'elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que cela devait être discret.

_**Te amo, Te amo, she's scared to breathe**_

_**I hold her hand, I got no choice uhh**_

_**Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave**_

_**She's begging me and asking why it's over**_

_**Then she says Te amo then she put her hand around me waist**_

_**I told her no,**_

_**She cry Te amo I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go**_

_**My soul is a cry, without asking why**_

_**I said Te amo, wish somebody tell me what she said**_

_**Don't it mean I love you?**_

_**Think it means I love you**_

_**Don't it mean I love you?**_

_**Think it means I love you**_

Je vois ensuite Brittany qui se colle à Santana et danse contre elle de façon sensuelle ce qui fit siffler tous les mecs… en fait, même les filles huait, tellement c'était beau cette façon qu'avait Britt de danser contre la brune.

_**Listen we can dance**_

_**But you gotta watch your hands**_

_**Watch me all night**_

_**I move under the light**_

_**Because I understand that we all need love and I'm not afraid**_

_**I feel the love but I don't feel that way, oh**_

_**Then she says Te amo then she put her hand around me waist**_

_**I told her no,**_

_**She cry Te amo I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go**_

_**My soul is a cry, without asking why**_

_**I said Te amo, wish somebody tell me what she said**_

_**Don't it mean I love you?**_

_**Think it means I love you**_

_**Don't it mean I love you?**_

_**Think it means I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**Te amo, Te amo**_

_**Don't it mean I love you.**_

On se lève tous, acclamant bruyamment nos deux amies. Même M Schuester s'est mit à siffler. Bon, il est vrai qu'elles ont fait ce show à la perfection. Et Santana m'impressionnait de plus en plus… elle était presque meilleure que moi. En fait… elle a autant de talent que moi, malgré que nos style soit différents. Je suis contente qu'on s'entende bien finalement car c'est bien connu, mieux vaut avoir Satan avec nous que contre nous.

**Wow les filles… vous étiez parfaites ! Il n'y a pas de mots.**

**Merci M Shue.** Dis Brittany, sans lâcher la main de Santana

**Bon, allez vous assoir, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

Elles s'assirent alors et nous attendons avec impatience ce que le prof avait à nous dire. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Bon, comme vous le savez, les vacances approchent et à la rentrée, nous devrons nous préparer un maximum pour les régionales…**

… **Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dites nous ce qu'on ne sait pas, M Shue.** L'interrompt Santana.

**Tu as raison … au retour des vacances, il y aura le spectacle de la rentrée au gymnase et…**

… **pitié, monsieur Schuester… ne nous demandez pas d'y participer !** S'indigna Kurt

**Pourquoi pas ?**

**Allo ? Vous avez peut être oublié le désastre « Britney Spears » en début d'année ?**

**C'était un show hors du commun ! Tout le monde a aimé…**

**Hum hum, c'est pour ça que tous le monde s'est enfuit suite à l'alarme que Sylvester à déclenché !** Répliqua ironiquement Santana.

**Et bien justement ! J'en ai parlé à Sue et elle est d'accord.**

Euh… il est sérieux là ? Non, c'est pas possible !

**Je sais qu'elle a été horrible avec nous depuis le début et ça m'a étonné tout autant que vous lorsqu'elle m'a donné son accord mais c'est le cas !**

**Et le proviseur ?** Demanda Finn

**Le proviseur s'en réjouit d'avance et il n'est même pas contre le sujet du spectacle.**

**Et c'est quoi le sujet ?** Demande Santana

**J'y viens… roulement de tambour, Finn…**

Celui-ci se déchaina sur la batterie lorsque M Shue annonce :

**« Moulin rouge ! » **On se lève tous en criant de joie. **Seulement…**

… **je le savais !** Hurla Santana. **Sérieusement M Shue, vous ne pouvez pas commencer par les mauvaises nouvelles au moins une fois dans votre vie ?**

**San… **la calma Brittany.

**Je disais donc…** continua Schuester… **seulement 4 personnes participeront à ce spectacle et ce seront des filles.**

**Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?** s'indigna Kurt.

**Tout simplement parce que la chanson est chantée par 4 femmes et je n'ai pas le choix. Figgins a insisté pour que cela soit respecté.**

**Donc… il n'y aura que 4 d'entres nous qui chanterons ?** Demande Quinn.

La première fois que je l'entends parler de la journée… on s'est même pas vues dans le placard aujourd'hui… elle m'évite peut être…

**C'est exact Quinn et ayant constaté que les 4 filles que j'ai en tête pour ce spectacle se sont démenées sur le sujet de la semaine, j'ai déjà fait mon choix.**

Il s'arrête quelques secondes pour laisser un peu de suspens.

**Les 4 filles qui feront Lady marmelade sont : Santana Lopez…** Annonça t-il, ce qui fit sourire la jeune latina. **Brittany Pierce…** Certaines personnes soupirent à cette annonce si évidente lorsque les deux intéressées se collent d'avantages l'une à l'autre. **Quinn Fabray...** **et Rachel Berry** !

Tous étaient surpris, moi la première. Ca voulait dire que moi, Rachel Barbra Berry j'étais sexy ? Moi ? Je regarde Quinn qui avait toujours le dos tourné et je vis ensuite Santana et Britt qui me regardait en souriant.

**Les filles, vos shows de cette semaine étaient hors du commun ! Vous étiez toutes les 4 impliquées dans le sujet et je dois dire… que vous étiez très sensuelles !**

**Venant de vous, ça nous fait un peu peur.** Dis Brittany.

**Loin de moi d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, Brittany ! Je suis quand même votre professeur ! Mais je pense parler au nom de tous les garçons dans cette salle.**

**100% d'accord.** Dis Puck

**Brittany a même dansé mieux que moi.** Dis Mike.

**Ca me tue de dire ça parce que je manque l'occasion de faire le spectacle de mon film préféré mais monsieur Shue à raison.** annonce Kurt, dépité. **Vous avez été les 4 meilleures de la semaine et pas seulement des filles !**

**Aucune objection pour moi non plus.** Ajoute Finn.

**Bon, alors on est tous d'accord.** Affirme M Shue avec un grand sourire. **Les filles, on se voit demain pour les premières répétitions, ça marche ?**

On se contente toutes les trois de hocher la tête lorsque la sonnerie de l'école retentit.

POV Santana :

J'étais furieuse, déçue… en colère contre mon père ! Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de me gâcher la vie tout à coup ? Juste au moment où tout va bien avec Britt, il faut qu'il improvise un départ aux caraïbes avec ma mère et m'oblige donc à rester dans la maison pour m'occuper de Rita, notre husky. La barbe ! J'adore ma petite chienne mais je suis en colère contre mes parents ! Puta dé mierda ! A cause d'eux j'allais passer mes vacances seule et surtout… sans Britt. Quand je l'ai appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle paraissait tellement triste… je pouvais sentir sa peine même au téléphone. Sa mère a même prit le combiné pour me dire que je pourrai malgré tout venir chez eux quand je voulais. Très gentil de sa part mais moi je voulais surtout être avec ma petite amie, profiter de ces petits moments où j'aurais pu être collée à Britt toute la journée sans que cela gêne ses parents. Au lieu de ça, je dois rester à Lima et attendre patiemment une semaine pour que ma chère et tendre revienne de ses vacances à New York. New York… l'occasion pour moi de voir la ville où je comptais vivre après le lycée avec Brittany venait de me passer sous le nez.

Heureusement, le lendemain matin arriva très vite et je pourrais profiter un maximum de ma Britt avant qu'elle parte avec ses parents. Je monte dans ma voiture et récupère ma petite amie chez elle pour qu'on aille en cours ensemble. Elle fut à peine installée dans ma voiture que je me précipite dans ses bras.

**Tu me manques déjà alors que tu n'es même pas encore partie.**

**San…** me dit-elle doucement. **Je suis triste aussi mais un jour on ira à NY toutes les deux… et puis on s'appellera tous les jours.**

Je me recule légèrement de ses bras pour la regarder en souriant puis démarrer de nouveau la voiture pour aller au lycée.

**Si tu savais comme je suis furieuse après mon père !**

**Je sais…**

On arrive devant le lycée et remarque qu'il était presque vide. Forcément ! Le dernier jour avant les vacances, la moitié des élèves séchait les cours, tout simplement parce que les professeurs nous laissait un peu de répits. Avec Britt je le faisais souvent, au lieu de rester en salle de classe et se faire chier comme des rats morts. Seulement là, on n'avait pas le choix… On devait retrouver M Schuester et « Faberry » à l'auditorium pour la répétition du spectacle. En parlant de « Faberry »…

**Hey Quinn ! Ca va ?** S'exclame ma blonde dans le couloir.

**Salut Brittany… **répond la blonde en s'approchant de nous. Elle me regarde ensuite. **Lopez…**

… **Fabray.** Dis-je simplement.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Un jour elle va se confier à moi, un autre elle va se braquer… et c'est quoi ces manières de jouer avec les sentiments de Berry ? Quoi ? Oui je viens de prendre partit de Rachel et alors ? Cette pauvre fille m'a fait de la peine hier. Elle tient à Q plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire et cette blonde profite de ça pour la baiser dans les placards de l'école et la jeter ensuite. Cela va paraître étonnant mais oui : je me préoccupe beaucoup de la diva.

**Où est Berry ?** Demandais-je

**Je… je sais pas.** Me réponds la blonde en baissant les yeux.

**Ah ouais tu sais pas ? Que c'est étonnant !**

Je voyais Q qui fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Berry nous rejoint, les joues rouges et l'air gêné. J'ai même remarqué qu'elle était légèrement décoiffée. Grrr ! Fabray a encore frappé à ce que je vois. Voyant le regard insistant de Brittany sur moi comme pour me dire de me taire, je n'ajoute rien de plus.

**S… salut ! Désolée du retard**… nous dit la diva, l'air de rien. **On y va ?**

POV Brittany :

On était toutes les 4 assises sur le bord de la scène de l'auditorium et pendant qu'on attendait monsieur Schuester, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à ces vacances que j'allais passer sans ma Sanny. Ses parents ont insistés pour qu'elle garde la petite Rita, ce que je comprends car moi-même je ne peux pas laisser Lord T tout seul à la maison, il risquerait de faire plein de bêtises… et en profiter pour fumer. Elle va me manquer pendant ces 5 jours loin d'elle. Je pense ensuite à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Sanny a bizarrement l'air d'être attaché à Rachel. Je trouve ça louche car jamais je n'aurai imaginer ces deux là amies un jour. Et savoir en plus que San ne prenait pas partit pour Q me perturbe aussi. Q est, à part moi, sa meilleure amie. Mes pensées furent interrompu par l'arrivé de monsieur Shue qui nous explique en gros le déroulement du spectacle. Moulin rouge avec Nicole Kidman était un de mes films préféré… malgré que je m'arrête au chapitre 23 du dvd pour qu'il finisse bien.

**Bon, jeunes filles, voilà comment ça va se passer… Santana, tu chanteras la partie de Christina aguillera. Brittany... j'ai pensé à Lil Kim pour toi… **

**C'est une rappeuse, non ?** Je demande

**C'est exact ! Et parmi toutes tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine.**

Je souris, satisfaite de ce choix.

**Quinn je te laisse la partie de Pink et quand à toi Rachel…**

… **Mya, je sais !** Sourit Rachel.

**Parfait.** Il nous sourit et sort des billets de sa poche. **Etant donné que vous êtes des expertes en la matière, je vous laisse le choix pour les costumes…**

**Monsieur Shue…** commence Quinn. **On ne peut pas accepter cet argent, c'est trop…**

**Ce n'est pas le mien, Quinn, mais celui de tous les professeurs. Ils sont ravis du spectacle et nous aide un peu.**

On était toutes surprise… agréablement bien sûr. Je vais pouvoir profiter des boutiques de New York pour choisir ma tenue de scène.

**Bon, assez parlé ! Commençons la répét' !**

POV Santana :

La fin de la journée arriva très vite… même trop vite pour moi. Pour preuve j'étais déjà devant la maison de Britt à lui dire au revoir. Je déteste ça… j'ai horreur d'être séparée d'elle aussi longtemps. Ses parents étaient en train de charger la voiture pendant qu'elle se tenait devant moi, Lord T dans ses bras, me regardant avec les larmes aux yeux.

**Bon…** je commence.

**Oui…** me répond elle.

Elle lâche Lord T à ses pieds et sauta à mon coup. Je la serre aussi fort que je peux, me retenant tant bien que mal de pleurer.

**Oh San, ça va être si dur…**

**Shut B…** lui dis-je. **Pour moi aussi… mais hey… **Je m'écarte légèrement de son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux. **On va s'appeler tous les jours et tous les soirs et je veux que tu profite de NY, même si je suis pas là, d'accord ?**

Elle hoche la tête, pendant que je lui sèche ses larmes de mon pouce.

**D'accord.**

Je lui souris alors et l'embrasse tendrement avant de la laisser reprendre Lord T dans ses bras s'éloigner vers la voiture de ses parents.

**Je t'aime** Lui dis-je.

**Moi aussi je t'aime Sanny.**

Je constate sa mère qui nous regardait, apparemment touchée par notre affection l'une envers l'autre et leur fit signe de la main à tous les trois pour ensuite les regarder prendre la route. Une fois la voiture disparue de mon champ de vision je me décide à rentrer chez moi. A peine je passe la porte d'entrée que ma mère me tombe dessus.

**Enfin te voilà !** s'exclame ma mère avec son accent hispanique. **T'en a mis du temps !**

**C'est bon, mamma !** Je soupire. **Je disais au revoir à la famille Pierce.**

**Hum. Bon, ton père m'attends à la voiture, je te laisse. N'oublie pas de sortir Rita…**

… **quatre fois par jours !** l'interrompis-je, agacée. **Je sais !**

**Ecoute ma fille… je suis désolée pour ces vacances gâchées pour toi et on aurait bien confié Rita à ta grand-mère mais…**

… **Abuela ne veut plus venir ici et c'est de ma faute !** **Lo saï mamma !** Je soupire encore, cette fois légèrement énervée. **Alors profitez bien toi et papa… !**

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et monte à l'étage pour me précipiter dans ma chambre en grognant. Aussitôt j'envoi un message à ma Britt qui me manquait déjà terriblement puis je vis par la fenêtre mes parents qui partent. Je me lève alors et me dirige au salon pour regarder la télé. Rita se précipita à côté de moi en réclamant des caresses.

**Tu sais que normalement tu n'as pas le droit d'être sur le canapé, hum ?**

Et voilà que maintenant je parlais à mon chien comme faisait Britt avec Lord T. Je souris à cette pensée de ma blonde en train de faire la conversation à son chat et allume la télévision. C'est 5 clips musicaux plus tard que j'eus une idée pour la tenue du spectacle. Je souris alors et me lève pour me changer. Je sors de mon placard mon pantalon taillé noir avec tout son ensemble et me regarde devant le miroir. Il manque quelque chose… : le chapeau ! Je le pose alors sur ma tête et sourit.

**Parfait ! **

J'avais trouvé une occupation : répéter le spectacle de la rentrée. J'allais mettre le CD de Lady marmelade lorsque j'entendis sonner à la porte. Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils et alla ouvrir. Je reste sans voix lorsque je découvre mon visiteur.

**Re-salut !**

**Berry ? Qu'est ce tu fous là ?**

Elle avait l'air encore plus gênée que ce matin, au lycée.

**Je… tous mes amis sont partis en vacances et j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne partais pas avec Brittany alors… **

… **alors tu t'es dis « tiens si j'allais voir Santana s'apitoyer sur son sort ! »**

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…** S'indigna t-elle en entrant chez moi et s'installant sur MON canapé.

**Mais je t'en prie, entre…** Dis-je ironiquement en fermant la porte.

Je m'approche alors du salon pour la rejoindre. Elle semblait mal à l'aise de la situation dans un sens et confiante d'un autre. Je m'assois à ses côtés, croisant les jambes, prête à l'écouter.

**Je suis venue… pour te parler de Quinn et…**

… **je le savais ! Putain Berry tu fais chier ! Tu débarques chez moi à l'improviste pour me parler de ta blonde alors que tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense !**

**Je… Santana...** Je voyais qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. **S'il te plait… aides-moi, je suis totalement perdue…**

J'avais beau la considérer comme étant ma pire ennemie depuis son entrée au lycée, là, en cet instant, elle me faisait de la peine. Oui, j'avais de la peine pour elle car même si Berry est ce qu'elle est, elle ne mérite pas que Q la traite de cette façon. A vrai dire, personne ne le mérite. L'amour est parfois si compliqué… même le sexe d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée, larmes aux yeux et n'ajouta rien de plus, attendant sûrement que je la rassure… mais ce n'est pas ce que je savais faire de mieux… à part avec Britt. Je vis ensuite Rita qui sauta sur les genoux de Rachel pour lui lécher la joue. Apparemment les chiens avaient cette faculté de sentir la peine de l'être humain et en plus, c'en était son meilleur ami. Je souris devant la scène qui se présentait à moi avant d'annoncer :

**Rita, descends maintenant ! **

Ma petite chienne descend alors des genoux de Rachel et resta assise près de moi. Tout en la caressant Rita, je tente de m'expliquer avec la diva.

**Ecoute Berry… ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Q n'est vraiment pas clair ! D'accord, vous avez ce désir sexuel l'une envers l'autre ce qui, soit dit en** **passant, me répugne au plus haut point mais…** Elle me tapa légèrement le bras, l'air offensée. **Oh ça va… ! **Je marque une pause.** Cela dit, il faut que tu parles avec Q…**

… **j'ai essayé.** Me répond-elle dépitée.

**Et ?**

**Et rien ! Elle a totalement évité le sujet !**

**Je vois… bon, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas quoi faire pour t'aider Ra… Berry !**

Ragh ! Me revoilà à l'appeler par son prénom ! Réveille toi Santana ! C'est Berry bordel !

**Merci d'avoir essayé.** Me répond-elle simplement.

Elle renifla, s'essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et me regarde de haut en bas.

**Quoi ?**

**Rien c'est juste… je viens seulement de remarquer ta tenue…**

… **tellement obsédée par Fabray !** Je réponds narquoisement.

**Oh c'est bon Santana… cela dit, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu portes. Tu vas quelque part ?**

**Euh… merci.** Elle venait de me faire un compliment là, j'ai pas rêvé ! **En fait non, je comptais répéter la chanson pour le spectacle de la rentrée.**

**Ok… Elle se lève. Tu veux sûrement rester seule alors je te laisse… merci de m'avoir écouté Santana, je sais ce que ça a du te coûter et je suis désolée de me comporter de cette façon avec toi et…**

Dios mio mais faites-la taire !

**Stop ! Berry, c'est good ! Si tu veux, tu peux rester, je comptais me faire des lasagnes maison.**

**Euh… je sais pas trop…**

… **et ça ne me dérange pas ! Et… Rita à l'air de t'apprécier en plus.**

En effet, depuis que Berry était là, ma chienne n'arrêtait pas de la coller et même de lui donner ses pattes. Malgré moi j'étais attendrit… attendrit ? Non… Satan ne s'attendrit jamais ! Et qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de l'inviter à manger chez moi, franchement ? Heureusement que Britt n'est pas là dans un sens car je sais très bien qu'elle trouve bizarre mon rapprochement avec la petite brune.

**Si tu veux, on peut déjà répéter ensemble… enfin si tu veux…**

**Hum… Ok, je vais juste prévenir mes papas avant...**

Je mis donc en route le Cd « lady marmelade » et on se lance pour notre première répétition à deux. J'ai toujours été impressionné par sa voix. Jamais je ne le lui ai dit, ça va pas ! Lui dire ça serait admettre qu'elle était meilleure que moi et ça, je ne pouvais pas ! La chanson terminée, je rigole avec elle et la repasse de nouveau, cette fois ci avec le clip. On s'installe sur le canapé en soupirant, attentives au clip de « moulin rouge ».

**Tu sais quoi Berry ? Finalement t'es pas si agaçante que t'en a l'air ! Tu fais tes airs de sainte nitouche mais au fond t'es presque pire que moi !**

**C'est pas vrai !** S'indigna t-elle en faisant la moue.

**Roh c'est bon Berry, réveilles-toi ! Tu couches avec ta pire ennemie ! Pour moi c'est pas du tout être prude !**

Elle ne répond rien, ce qui me fait sourire.

**Je pense que ma tenue ne correspond pas du tout au sujet, qu'en dis-tu ?**

**C'est à moi que tu demandes ?**

Ah oui, j'oubliais… question mode, elle n'y connaissait absolument rien.

**Dans ce cas, je te propose un truc. Demain après-midi on va faire les boutiques et on va trouver la parfaite tenue pour le spectacle !**

**D'accord.** Me répond-elle en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour sans m'empêcher de penser que la compagnie de cette diva n'était pas si désagréable, en fin de compte… mais au lieu d'apprendre à la connaître, j'en ai fait une cible personnelle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle faisait partit de la bande de looser et j'étais une Cherrios. En fait, malgré le départ de Brittany, je me dis que c'est une opportunité pour moi de connaître enfin le côté intéressant de la diva.

POV Narrateur :

Malgré le manque de Brittany, Santana se dit que la semaine de vacance s'était vite terminée. En effet, en ce vendredi après-midi, la latina brune était allongée sur le canapé en se souvenant de cette superbe semaine qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Rachel Berry. Et oui, la diva venait la voir tous les jours pour ne pas la laisser seule avec sa petite chienne et elle l'accompagnait même pour promener la petite Rita. Santana avait invité les pères de Rachel à dîner chez elle les soirs. Elle aimait bien les pères de Rachel et c'était réciproque, malgré qu'au début, ils se méfiaient tout deux de la personne qui faisait du mal à leur fille adorée. Elle leur a prouvé, par sa politesse et sa sincérité, qu'elle ne ferait plus de mal à la diva et qu'elle ne l'insulterait plus, ce qui à touché cette dernière. Après les dîners, Leroy et Hiram rentraient chez eux, laissant Rachel rester deux heures de plus chez l'hispanique. Soit les deux adolescentes regardaient leur série préférée « desperate housewives », soit elles parlaient de Brittany et de Quinn… « Quinn… » soupire Santana. Rien n'avait changé en une semaine à ce propos. La brune se plaignait tous les soirs auprès de sa nouvelle amie, pour lui dire que Quinn ne lui écrivait aucun message. Santana savait que la blonde était partie en vacances avec sa mère à San Francisco mais elle non plus n'avait eu aucun message de sa part. Après avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec la diva, Santana s'était juré de protéger celle-ci, du mieux qu'elle pourrait, que ce soit du lycée ou même de Quinn s'il le fallait. Rachel l'avait beaucoup touchée en se confiant à elle et elles se comprenaient sur bien des sujets, malgré leur différence. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta à l'entente de la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle regarde sa montre et fronça les sourcils en regardant Rita.

**On dirait que tu manques déjà à Rachie, ma belle.**

La chienne aboie alors en toute réponse, faisant sourire la latina qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle constate alors que ce n'est pas Rachel mais se précipita quand même dans les bras de son visiteur.

_A suivre…_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu… j'attends vos reviews avec impatience Lchoute88**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 3 : Sexy marmelade (Part 3)**

**Voici sans plus attendre la fin de cette histoire… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

_**Précédemment : **_

_Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta à l'entente de la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle regarde sa montre et fronça les sourcils en regardant Rita._

_**On dirait que tu manques déjà à Rachie, ma belle.**_

_La chienne aboie alors en toute réponse, faisant sourire la latina qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle constate alors que ce n'est pas Rachel mais se précipita quand même dans les bras de son visiteur._

POV Narrateur :

**Mon dieu Britt, c'est fou ce que tu m'as manqué !**

Santana était toujours dans les bras de Brittany qui avait l'air tout aussi heureuse de la revoir.

**Toi aussi San. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue que je rentrais plus tôt, je voulais te faire la surprise.**

La latina se recula légèrement pour regarder sa petite amie dans les yeux. Elle sourit légèrement et laissa sa main droite venir jusqu'à la joue de la blonde pour la lui caresser tendrement.

**Ce n'est rien ma puce, c'est une très bonne surprise.**

Elle lui sourit une seconde fois puis s'approche des lèvres de son amante pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsque le baiser devient un peu plus fougueux, Santana se recula en soufflant.

**Dios mio, c'est donc ça « être en manque »…**

Elles rougissent toutes deux puis Santana l'invita à entrer. A peine la porte fermée que la blonde lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant le plus fougueusement possible.

**Briitt…** Réussi t-elle à murmurer entre les baisers fougueux de sa petite amie. **Tu vas me rendre folle…**

La blonde poussa l'hispanique sur le canapé et la regarde comme un prédateur regarde sa proie qu'il va dévorer. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur elle et continua ses baisers fougueux sur les lèvres de la brune ainsi que dans son cou. Santana prenait plaisir à ce que sa petite amie prenne autant les devants…

Lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée sonne une nouvelle fois, Brittany arrête brusquement ses baisers et regarde Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**Tu attendais quelqu'un ?**

**Euh… **

Santana pensa au fait que ça ne pouvait être que Rachel car elle l'avait invité chez elle, pensant que sa blonde ne rentrerait que le lendemain.

**Ca doit être Rachel…**

La blonde continue de froncer les sourcils et eut l'air surpris. « Rachel ? Elle l'a appelé ''Rachel'', j'ai pas rêvé. »

**Et pourquoi Rachel viendrait-elle te voir ?**

**Je pensais que tu rentrais que demain alors je l'ai invité…**

**Oh… tu devrais peut être m'expliquer parce que je suis un peu perdue. Rachel ? Chez toi ? Je ne comprends pas.**

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois ce qui fit réagir la brune qui se leva pour aller ouvrir.

**Je t'expliquerai tout quand elle sera partie Britt.**

Elle vit ensuite Rita qui grattait sur la porte d'entrée en aboyant.

**Oui ma belle, c'est Rachie.** Chuchota Santana, espérant que Britt ne l'entendait pas.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte d'entrée ce qui laissa Rita sauter sur la diva brune.

**Hey, salut toi.** S'exclame Rachel en caressant la chienne.

Elle regarde ensuite son amie, la saluant en souriant.

**Salut Rach.** Dis la brune

« Rach ? En plus elle l'appelle par son surnom ? Je rêve ce n'est pas possible ! » Pense Brittany. Celle-ci se leva du canapé pour rejoindre l'entrée et elle passa machinalement son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie en souriant à Rachel qui, quand à elle, avait l'air étonnée de la voir.

**Hey.** Dis la blonde

**Brittany ? Déjà rentrée de New York ? San… tana m'a dit que tu ne rentrais que demain !**

**C'était prévu oui mais je suis rentrée plus tôt pour lui faire une surprise.**

**Oh…** la brune baissa légèrement la tête puis regarde Santana qui avait l'air gênée de la situation. **Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir des tonnes de choses à vous raconter et euh…** Elle fit un léger bisou sur le museau de Rita. **Je vous dis à lundi en cours alors.**

**Transmets mes excuses à Hiram et Leroy.** Annonce la latina, plus gênée que jamais.

Rachel lui sourit alors en guise de réponse et rentra chez elle. Rita allait la suivre quand :

**Rita ! Rentres illico ! **

La chienne s'arrêta et se retourna hésitante vers sa maîtresse, devant le regard abasourdit de Brittany.

**Aller !** S'impatiente Santana. **M'oblige pas à venir te chercher !**

Le husky entra alors dans la demeure, laissant Santana fermer la porter d'entrée et regarder sa blonde attentivement. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire et la brune non plus. Les pleurs de sa chienne lui firent de la peine et elle s'accroupit alors près d'elle pour lui dire :

**Rachie reviendra, ma fifi ! C'est promit.**

Rita arrête alors de se plaindre et courut jusqu'à la salle principale. La brune se releva et posa ses yeux sur ceux choqués de la blonde.

**Rachie ?**

Santana soupira. Elle voyait, pour la première fois, que sa petite amie était jalouse et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

**Britt… je sais ce que tu penses, mais Rachel et moi sommes amies maintenant et…**

**Attends… tu plaisantes ? Toi et Rachel amies ? Tu la détestes !**

**Je la détestais ! Oui, c'est exact mais… le jour où tu es partie avec tes parents, Rachel est venue me voir. Elle m'a parlé de Q et j'avais de la peine pour elle parce que « Queen garce » joue avec ses sentiments et ça, Britt… c'est une chose que je ne tolère pas ! Q est mon amie mais je ne la reconnais plus ! J'ai donc été une oreille attentive pour Rachel et comme j'étais seule chez moi, elle venait tous les jours me voir et ses deux pères venaient dîner tous les soirs.**

**Donc… vous êtes amies ?** Elle fronce les sourcils. **Ca fait bizarre quand même.**

**Ecoute Britt…** Santana lui prit les mains et la fit s'assoir sur le canapé avec elle. **Tu m'as toujours dit d'être gentille avec les autres au lieu de les insulter et c'est ce que j'ai fais avec Rachel. Je me suis excusée auprès d'elle pour toutes les insultes que j'ai pu lui donner et j'ai fais comme toi tu aurais fais… j'ai appris à la connaître, à l'écouter, à la conseiller et même à l'apprécier. Je me suis toujours moquée de toi et ta façon de voir le bon côté de chacun mais tu avais raison… et Rachel est quelqu'un de bien.**

**F… faut que je m'assois…** soupire Brittany.

Santana rit doucement.

**Tu es déjà assise, ma puce.**

**Ah… euh oui…** Elle porta son regard sur celui de sa petite amie. **Donc vous êtes juste des amies ? Rien de plus ?**

**Voyons Britt.** Rit Santana. **Je suis amie avec Rach mais faut pas exagérer ! Je n'irai pas jusque là et… plus sérieusement, c'est toi que j'aime ! Comment peux-tu encore en douter ?**

La blonde soupire, l'air confus.

**Tu as raison, excuse moi mais j'ai très peur de te perdre… **

Santana ne perd pas plus de temps avant d'embrasser sa petite amie le plus passionnément que possible.

**Je t'aime Britt… je t'aime… toi… et toi seule… et maintenant si tu permets… j'aimerai reprendre là… où on s'est arrêté… tout à l'heure.** dit-elle entre chaque baiser.

La blonde sourit dans ses baisers, satisfaite et s'allongea sur la brune, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps et fut plus pressante dans ses gestes. Elle se releva donc légèrement pour être en position assise et retira le haut de sa petite amie, puis le sien. Elle passe ensuite sa main droite dans le dos de la blonde pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et enlève ensuite le sien. Lorsqu'elle sentit la poitrine de sa petite amie contre la sienne, elle crut défaillir. Son corps chaud collé à elle lui manquait tellement, sans parler de ses douces lèvres charnues. Il se passa très peu de temps avant que tous les vêtements des deux adolescentes volent de part et d'autre du salon. Etant désormais nues, collées l'une contre l'autres, les baisers se firent plus doux, plus passionnés et les mains de plus en plus baladeuses. La blonde était toujours au dessus de la latina, leurs jambes entrelacées et leurs lèvres toujours sellées. De sa main gauche, Brittany prit la main droite de la brune pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Leurs corps bougent au rythme de leurs baisers, aussi chastes les uns que les autres. Lorsque Santana retire doucement ses lèvres de celles de Brittany, elle en profite pour la contempler et se laisser submerger par le regard bleu azur de sa petite amie. De sa main libre, elle caresse tendrement la joue de la blonde sans la quitter du regard.

**Tu m'as énormément manqué.** Dit simplement la brune.

La blonde lui répondit la même chose en souriant puis rejoint une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes, en glissant lentement sa main libre vers le bas du ventre de sa brune. Cette dernière sourit en pensant que ces retrouvailles allaient être longues.

POV Santana :

Mes mouvements en elle s'accélèrent au même rythme que les siens en moi et je la sens se cambrer contre moi pour la 5ème fois et la rejoint dans sa jouissance. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible et lui murmure un « je t'aime » avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans mes bras. God que c'était bon de la retrouver après une semaine d'absence. Ma main droite étant toujours liée à la sienne depuis plus de deux heures, je finis par la retirer pour lui caresser ses cheveux blonds.

**Sanny ?**

**Oui ma puce ?**

**J'ai faim…** me dit elle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, pensant que j'ai du vraiment l'épuiser.

**Ok alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : je te prépare un bon petit plat pendant que tu caches ce petit corps de déesse… sinon je vais devoir te posséder de nouveau.**

Elle relève la tête, me sourit et m'embrasse rapidement avant de se lever. Dios mio c'est fou ce qu'elle est sexy ! Après avoir longuement bugué sur son magnifique corps, je finis par me lever du canapé pour remettre mon boxer et mon t-shirt et pouvoir faire à manger à ma chérie. Je vois ensuite Rita me rejoindre à la cuisine et s'assoir près de moi, attendant sûrement que je lui donne un petit quelque chose. Quand Britt me rejoint derrière le plan de travail, Rita alla directement sur le canapé du salon. Je lui ordonne en espagnol de descendre lorsque Britt s'assoit en face de moi, faisant la moue.

**Je crois que Rita ne m'aime pas… tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle sent lord T sur moi ?**

Je souris à cette question, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser que ma Britt était quelqu'un d'unique en son genre.

**Peut être, mais je ne croit pas que…**

… **elle préfère Rachel que moi.**

J'arrête subitement de couper les pommes de terre pour la regarder sans comprendre.

**Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure**. Me dit-elle

**Britt…** je soupire… **tu vas pas me dire que tu es jalouse de Rachel parce que Rita l'apprécie ! Si ?**

Elle fit la moue, ce qui la rendait si adorable.

**Non…**

**Bien… parce que c'est ridicule de penser ça, ma puce. Rita t'adore, croit moi. C'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas l'odeur de ton chat sur tes fringues !**

J'ai réussi à la faire sourire. Ouf ! Non parce que… être jalouse est une chose mais être jalouse de Rachel… ! C'est inconcevable !

Je continue malgré tout de faire le dîner, sous le regard attentif de ma petite amie et me dit en cet instant que je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie.

**Sinon, parles moi de ton voyage à NY… ?**

**C'était fantastique !** S'exclame t-elle avec un grand sourire. **On avait un hôtel somptueux, la nourriture était parfaite et j'ai même eu le temps de surveiller lord T ! J'aimerai vraiment qu'il décroche de la marijuana, un jour.**

Je ris doucement sous sa dernière remarque.

**Et j'ai fais les boutiques avec maman, du coup j'ai eu plusieurs idées pour les tenues du spectacle…**

… **en fait…** je la coupe. **Avec Rachel on a pensé à…**

… **t'as fais les boutiques avec Rachel ?**

**Ouais… on a maté le clip de Christina plusieurs fois et ça nous a donné des idées.**

**J'ai du mal à imaginer Rachel avec des idées de mode mais je t'écoute.**

Je voyais bien que malgré ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup cette complicité soudaine que j'avais avec la diva brune. Je soupire mais fait comme si de rien était, tout en préparant mon plat.

**En fait, imagine le topo : Un juste au corps pour toutes les 4, moi sous forme de bustier, manches mi-longues pour Q, simple t-shirt pour Rach et j'ai pensé à des bretelles pour toi… pour les couleurs, je me suis dit que Q et Rach porteraient du noir et nous du rouge.**

**Ok… et les chaussures ?**

**Talons aiguilles pour toutes les quatre.** Lui répondis-je.

**Rachel sait marcher avec des talons aiguilles ?**

**Je lui ai appris, ça n'a pas été chose facile.** Je lui dis simplement. **Et j'ai aussi pensé au chapeau !**

**Hum hum… pas mal. Et je te verrais dans ton bustier quand ?**

Je souris largement et lui envoie un clin d'œil.

**Peut être ce soir si t'es sage, ma belle.**

Elle rougit alors, me laissant mettre le plat dans le four.

POV Quinn :

En rentrant à la maison accompagnée de ma mère, je me dis que finalement, c'était une bonne idée ce petit voyage loin de Lima, loin du lycée… loin de Rachel. Je sais ce que l'on peut penser de moi par rapport à cette situation mais pour moi, le rejet de mes sentiments est la meilleure solution. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai laissé mon téléphone chez moi. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de lire un ou plusieurs messages de Rachel et me sentir obliger d'y répondre. Pour être clair, même au bout d'une semaine coupée du monde, surtout de Lima, je ne suis toujours pas certaine de mes sentiments pour Rachel. En tant qu'amie je l'apprécie beaucoup et niveau sexe… Pfiou ! C'est le summum ! Mais qu'en est-il du reste ? Depuis plusieurs jours je me pose cette question : Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je n'ai jamais aimé une fille et je ne me suis jamais dite « lesbienne ». Je suis contente pour Brittany et Santana, elles sont ensemble et le revendique mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que moi je dois l'afficher. Je ne sais même pas ce que Rachel ressent réellement. Je sais que plusieurs fois elle voulait parler avec moi mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler, je voulais juste la toucher, la posséder, la faire jouir… du coup on a jamais eu de « vraies conversations ». Je l'ai toujours rembarrée et j'ai fuis le plus possible les bla bla avec elle. Quand j'y repense, ça me rappelle un peu Santana avec Brittany avant qu'elles s'assument ensemble.

Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre pour prendre mon portable, je vois alors ce que je redoutais le plus : 8 messages et 3 appels manqués. 6 messages venaient de Rachel, les deux autres de Santana. Les trois appels venaient tous de Santana.

**« Quinn, faut qu'on parle. R » **

**« Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler mais écrit moi au moins un mot que je sache si tout va bien. R » **

**« Bon, je vois que tu préfère m'ignorer, très bien ! Profite bien de tes vacances. R »**

**« Bien que l'ignorance ne soit pas la meilleure solution ! R »**

**« Quinn s'il te plait, répond moi ! Je suis inquiète ! R. »**

_**« Fabray c'est Santana ! Ecoutes, je crois qu'on a besoin de parler toutes les deux et je pense que tu sais de quoi on doit parler ! »**_

_**« Si tu reponds pas c'est que tu as dû oublier ton téléphone chez toi où alors tu l'as fais exprès ! Q, c'est sérieux, rappel moi dès que tu rentres ! »**_

**« C'est encore moi, Santana m'a dit que tu as sûrement oublié ton téléphone chez toi alors écris moi quand tu rentres s'il te plait. R. »**

En lisant ces quelques messages, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir écrire à Rachel et encore moins rappeler Santana… mais elles avaient l'air toutes deux de s'inquiéter pour moi et je pense que je leurs devait bien ça. J'envoi alors un rapide texto à Rachel du genre _**« Salut. Je suis rentrée de San Francisco, je vais bien, t'en fais pas. A+ »**_ Je sens mon cœur se serrer au dernier mot écrit. Je ne voulais pas mettre un truc du style « bisous » ou « je t'embrasse », c'est trop minable. Je compose ensuite le numéro de Santana et l'appelle. C'est au bout de trois tonalités qu'elle décroche enfin.

**« Contente que tu sois vivante Fabray ! »**

Elle était légèrement en colère après moi, ça se sentait.

_**« Salut Lopez, désolée euh… j'ai oublié mon téléphone… »**_

**« Mouais… bon écoute, je papoterai bien avec toi plus longtemps mais je suis avec Britt là donc tu te pointe chez moi demain avant midi et t'as pas intérêt à dire non, « Ice Queen » ! »**

_**« Ok, ok… à demain et bisous à Brittany. »**_

**« J'y manquerai pas ! Bye ! »**

Et elle raccroche, me laissant perplexe. Pourquoi cela lui tiendrait-il tant à cœur de me parler de Rachel ? Je verrais bien demain, pour l'instant je veux juste pouvoir me reposer. Allongée sur mon lit, regardant le plafond, je sens mon téléphone vibrer et je me doute que c'est un message de la diva.

**« Un peu bref comme message mais je m'en contenterais. Soulagée que tu ailles bien mais faut quand même qu'on parle toutes les deux… de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »**

_**« On en a déjà parlé ! Rien à dire de plus ! »**_

**« Quinn… »**

Je ne la laisse pas enchaîner sur un second message lorsque je lui envoi :

_**« Quoi ? Tu es en manque de moi, c'est ça ? »**_

Je souris largement en pensant à tous ces rendez vous dans le placard du lycée, lorsqu'elle me répond :

**« Alors c'est que ça ? Du sexe ? »**

Puis elle renvoi un second message qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite :

**« Pour moi ça n'est pas que ça. Bonne nuit Quinn. »**

Je reste étonnée sur ce dernier message. Venait-elle de me dire indirectement qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être possible ! On avait un accord ! Et je ne cèderai pas.

POV Santana :

Je dormais paisiblement jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil me réveillent. J'ouvre alors péniblement les yeux avant de remarquer avec amusement la position de la blonde. J'étais sur le dos et ma Britt sur le ventre, sa jambe et son bras sur moi. Je refuse de bouger, de peur de la réveiller malgré que le fait de sentir son corps nu contre le mien me donne terriblement envie d'elle. Lorsque je la regarde dormir, elle se réveille à peine 5 minutes après moi. Elle me sourit et je fais de même lorsqu'elle fronce subitement les sourcils.

**Où est Lord T ?**

**Euh… Britt, on est chez moi tu te souviens pas ?**

**Humm… je lui avais pourtant dit de me réveillée ce matin…**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant cet air si innocent. Les autres la voyait comme une attardée mais moi je l'aime et j'empêcherai quiconque se moquer d'elle.

**San ?**

**Oui ma puce ?**

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Britt.**

Je lui souris et l'embrasse rapidement avant qu'elle me demande :

**Tu vas être gentille avec Quinn, hein ?**

**Je sais pas si elle le mérite,** je soupire.

**Ne laisse pas ta nouvelle amitié avec Rachel prendre le dessus par rapport à celle que tu as avec Quinn…**

**Ca n'a rien à voir, Britt… Rachel est mon amie, oui… et Q aussi … et la Q que je connais actuellement n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'ai connu avant. Mais promis, je tâcherais d'être gentille avec elle.**

**Merci.** Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je la regarde d'un air coquin puis dévisage son corps entier sur moi. Je me dirige ensuite vers son cou pour l'embrasser.

**Sannnn…**

**Ouiiii ? Un problème Britt-Britt ?**

**Au… aucun, mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**Ca ne se voit pas ?** Je lui demande en continuant mes baisers. **J'ai juste… envie d'un câlin avec la fille nue qui a sur moi…**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, la faisant gémir. Je savais qu'elle en avait envie aussi, comme je sais que ma journée commence très bien.

Deux heures plus tard, je faisais la cuisine pour le midi lorsqu'on sonne à la porte de chez moi. Sûrement Quinn. Je vais alors lui ouvrir et découvre en même temps son nouveau look.

**Excusez moi mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Quinn Fabray ?** Je demande ironiquement.

**Ah ah ! Très drôle Santana !**

Puis je la vois qui entre chez moi, s'installant directement sur mon canapé. Décidément, c'est une manie d'entrer chez moi et de squatter mon salon ! Je ferme la porte et la rejoint sur le canapé en riant de ses quelques mèches de cheveux roses.

**Tu n'aimes pas ma nouvelle couleur ?**

**Perso, je te préférais en blonde mais là n'est pas la question, si on allait droit au but…**

…**Brittany n'est pas là ?** Me coupe t-elle

**Elle dort ! Peu importe, je voulais pas qu'on parle de ma copine mais de la tienne !**

**Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…** me répond-elle l'air de rien.

**Là tout de suite j'ai envie de t'arracher les mots de la bouche mais Britt m'a dit d'être cool avec toi alors je vais être brève : tu baises avec Rachel dans les placards du lycée depuis environ deux semaines, elle essaye de parler avec toi mais toi, bien évidemment, tu la repousse en lui disant que ce ne sera que de l'amitié améliorée…**

… **Attends…** Elle me coupe en riant. **Pourquoi j'ai pas entendu une seule fois « Berry » de ta bouche, ou même « Hobbit » ? T'es amie avec elle maintenant ?**

**On ne me coupe pas quand je parle, Fabray ! Je suis sérieuse mais vu que tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir les yeux, je vais le faire à ta place et écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire parce que ce sont mes dernières paroles : Rachel est en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, Q ! Et à en juger par ton attitude, je dirais que c'est réciproque !**

**Tu délires complet, Lopez !** Me dit-elle énervée. **Franchement, faut te faire soigner ! Moi ? Avec Rachel ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !**

**Mierda, Q ! Tu vois pas que j'essaye de vous aider ! Rachel est très mal ! Elle a l'impression que tu la traite comme une vulgaire chose qu'on utilise et qu'on jette ensuite ! Rachel est une personne qui a besoin de quelqu'un d'honnête et avec qui elle se sent en sécurité !**

**A ce que je vois, tu la défends plus que moi.**

**Ecoute, Fabray ! Fais ce que tu veux mais arrête de lui faire du mal c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Maintenant si je me suis trompé depuis le départ, très bien ! Dans ce cas, on n'aurait pas du avoir cette conversation et je te laisse partir ! La porte est là bas, attends je vais te montrer.**

Je me lève précipitamment, tellement énervée que j'aurai pu lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses nouveaux cheveux roses. Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré lui ouvrir la porte et lui indiquer de sortir. Elle ne bouge pas malgré tout, provoquant les aboiements de ma chienne ! Q avait toujours cette trouille incroyable des chiens, donc elle sort sans demander son reste, me laissant claquer la porte violemment. Je me replace derrière le plan de travail pour la cuisine lorsque je sens, cinq minutes plus tard, des bras qui m'entourent la taille.

**Ca va pas Sanny ?**

**Si…** je lui réponds, quelque peu calmée. **Ca va.**

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à lâcher mes ustensiles de cuisine pour profiter de son câlin.

POV Rachel :

En ce lundi matin, je me dis que les vacances ont passé plus vite que je ne l'avais prévue… et c'est grâce aux jours que je passais en compagnie de Santana, je ne peux le nier. Je repense ensuite à cette conversation que j'ai eu par texto avec Quinn et depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles… et du coup je me mets à angoisser, imaginant le pire lorsque j'arriverai au lycée… bien que je ne devrais plus m'inquiéter, maintenant que Santana est là pour me protéger… ça me fait encore bizarre de penser ça d'elle maintenant, mais cette fille est incroyable, sous sa carapace de dur à cuire et de garce… comme elle appelle son double déjà ? Snix ? Ridicule… mais bon… c'est Santana et elle m'étonnera toujours. Je regarde ma montre et cours le long du couloir lorsque je me rends compte que je suis en retard pour les dernières répétitions du spectacle. Lorsque j'arrive au gymnase, 4 paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur moi. De l'impatience venant monsieur Schuester, de l'inquiétude venant de Santana et Brittany mais bizarrement ce n'était pas la même inquiétude. Et venant d'elle… de Quinn… je ne sût quoi y définir… on dirait qu'elle semble perturbée de me voir… alors que c'est à moi de l'être… et c'est quoi cette coiffure ? Du rose en plus, mais où avait-elle la tête ? Je ne perds pas d'avantages de temps et les rejoints en m'excusant du retard. Quinn évitait de me regarder pendant que Santana me souriait légèrement. Concernant Britt, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se méfiait de moi… peut être que cette brusque amitié que j'entretiens avec sa petite amie l'inquiète… et je la comprends. Moi-même si on m'avait dit l'année dernière que je deviendrai amie avec la pire garce du lycée, j'aurai rit aux éclats.

**Bon,** commence monsieur Shue. **Je suppose que vous avez trouvé une idée pour les costumes et je vous fais confiance là-dessus. On va juste faire quelques répétitions avec les accessoires. Santana tu m'as dis que vous porterez des chapeaux, tu peux les sortir du sac.**

La latina nous distribue alors à chacune les chapeaux lorsque monsieur Shue enchaîne :

**Ok, Santana, tu seras assise sur le piano qu'i l'avant de la scène, Brittany quand à toi, tu sera sur le bord de la scène, sur le côté droit. Quinn, j'ai mis en place un tabouret pour toi vers le centre de la scène et Rachel, étant donné que tu ouvres la chanson, tu partiras du fond de la scène. Chacune jettera son chapeau dans le public après la fin de son couplet. En place !**

On se place alors toutes les quatre à nos emplacement et commençons les répétitions.

POV Santana :

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions toutes à l'arrière du gymnase, déjà habillées et en train de se maquiller. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Quinn était dans son coin tentant d'éviter de regarder Rachel. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'empêche de l'étriper…

**San ?** m'appelle Britt.

Ah oui… Britt… je lui ai promis de ne pas être méchante avec la blonde… et je tiens parole. Mais c'est tellement dur qu'un moment où un autre je vais lui sauter à la gorge.

**Oui ma puce ?**

**Je te trouve très sexy !** Me dit-elle en me souriant.

Je souris alors en l'embrassant puis je me lève de ma chaise et approche Rachel.

**Ca va aller, Rach ?**

**Bien sûr que ça va aller ! Cette chanson est parfaite pour moi, cela permettra de faire voir à tous le monde que je ne suis pas une sainte ni touche et…**

… **je ne parlais pas du spectacle !** Je la coupe

**Je sais… mais t'inquiète pas, ça va.**

Je lui souris doucement et rejoint ma petite amie lorsque monsieur Shue arrive et nous annonce qu'on passe dans 2 minutes.

POV Narrateur :

Dans le gymnase, le gradin était bondé de monde. Il y avait tous les élèves du lycée de Mc kinley, tous les professeurs dont Mlle Pillsbury, le principal qui se tenait sur la scène et Sue qui, connaissant le thème du spectacle, surveillait les moindres faits et gestes des élèves, en particulier Jacob qui a provoqué un carnage au show de Britney en début d'année. Le principal Figgins tapote sur le micro pour faire un test puis prend la parole avec son accent.

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au 2ème spectacle de la rentrée. Avant de commencer, je souhaiterai que les élèves qui ont provoqué le léger incendie en salle de science se rendent chez Mlle Pillsbury juste après le spectacle. Maintenant, vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement 4 lycéennes des new directions pour leur show de « Moulin rouge. »**

Tous applaudissent lorsqu'il quitte la scène pour laisser place aux 4 chanteuses. Lorsque le rideau s'ouvre, Le projecteur se dirige vers Santana assise en tailleur, tête baissée qui claquait des doigts au rythme que Brittany (cachée dans l'ombre) chantais :

_**Brittany:**_

_Where's all mah soul sistas_

_Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_**Les 4:**_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

Le projecteur se dirige ensuite vers le fond de la salle, pointant Rachel qui avançait vers le public en marchant de façon sensuelle.

_**Rachel:**_

_He met Marmalade down In old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

Lorsqu'elle passe à côté de Quinn, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade mais continua malgré tout son couplet sans se laisser distraire.

_**Choeurs : **_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada(**Rachel****: **Hey hey hey)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here(**Rachel****: **Here)_

_Mocha Chocalata ya ya(**Rachel****: **Ohyea)_

_**Rachel****: **Creole lady Marmalade_

Les trois autres étaient toujours dans l'ombre lorsque Rachel lança son chapeau dans le public qui commençait à se lever pour siffler.

_**Brittany:**_

_What What, What what_

_**Rachel: **_

_ooh oh_

_**Les 4 :**_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_**Brittany :**_

_Yea yea yea yea_

Rachel rejoint Santana près du piano, laissant le projecteur se diriger vers Quinn qui, quant à elle se déhanchait sur son tabouret. Rachel l'a trouvait terriblement sexy dans son juste au corps noir mais elle se mit aussitôt une claque mentale et tente de se concentrer de nouveau tant bien que mal.

_**Quinn : **_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak_

_yeah_

_**Choeurs : **_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada(**Quinn**** : **da-da-da)_

_Giuchie**, **Giuchie**, **yayahere(**Quinn**** : **hereohoohyeayeah)_

_MochaChocalatayaya(**Quinn**** : **yea)_

_**Quinn**** : **Creole lady Marmalade_

Quinn balance à son tour son chapeau vers les gradins et le public qui y était assis n'arrêtait pas de siffler, de huer (dans le bon sens bien sûr) et de taper des pieds, sous l'œil bien veillant de Sue.

_**Les 4 : **_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Quinn se rassis à califourchon sur son tabouret laissant le projecteur pointer vers Brittany qui se lève du bord de la scène pour danser en rappant :

_**Brittany : **_

_Yea yea uh_

_He comes through with the money in the garter belts_

_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_**Choeurs : **_

_Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_

A l'écoute du rap de Brittany, tous les jeunes lycéens s'était levé en l'acclamant, devant le regard amusé de Santana qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser fièrement : « C'est ma girl ça ! ».

_**Brittany : **_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case the meaning of expensive taste_

_If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_

_Mocha Chocalate-a what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time C'mon now_

_**Choeurs : **_

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

A la fin de son couplet, Brittany avait jeté son chapeau dans le public pour rejoindre ensuite sa place du départ pour laisser place à Santana qui se leva de son piano pour chanter son couplet. Tout en chantant, elle faisait le tour de la scène en marchant vers Brittany d'abord et danser contre elle.

_**Santana : **_

_Hey Hey Hey!_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_

_color of cafe au lait alright_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

_More-more-more_

Elle avance ensuite vers Quinn pour faire pareil puis vers Rachel et rejoint sa place près du piano après avoir lancé son chapeau dans le public qui était désormais debout en tapant des mains. Quinn se leva de son tabouret pour chanter sa dernière partie lorsque Rachel la rejoint pour danser avec elle.

_**Quinn : **_

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

_**Rachel : **_

_Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

_**Santana : **_

_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_

_More-more-more_

_**Choeurs : **_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada(**Santana**** : **da daeaea yea)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here(**Santana**** : **ooh)_

_Mocha Choca lata ya ya(**Santana**** : **yea)_

_**Santana**** : **Creole lady Marmalade_

Les 4 étaient désormais réunies en couple au centre de la scène : Santana dos à Brittany, mains liées et idem pour Rachel et Quinn. La cheerleader blonde avait le souffle coupée lorsqu'elle avait sentie les douces mains de Rachel dans les siennes ainsi que son dos contre le sien mais continua malgré tout de chanter :

_**Chœurs : **_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (**Santana**** : **ce soir)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (**Rachel**** : **all my sistas yea)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (**Quinn**** : **ce soir)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (**Brittany**** : **C'Mon! uh)_

Les deux couples se firent désormais face en s'éloignant l'une de l'autre de quelques mètres. Leur sensualité était à l'extrême. Elles donnaient tout dans ce show.

_**Brittany**** : **Hey San...!(**Santana**** : **oh Leaeaa Oh)_

_**Rachel**** : **Hey, Q ... !(**Quinn**** : **Lady Marmalade)_

_**Santana**** : **Hey Britt...!(**Brittany**** : **hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)_

_**Quinn**** : **Hey, Rach...!(**Rach : Oh Oh oooo**)_

_**Brittany : **_

_Rock wilder baby...(**Quinn**** : **baby)_

_Moulin Rouge...____(__**Santana**__** : **_0h_)_

_Misdemeanour here..._

Les quatre se rejoignent et s'accroupirent lentement et sensuellement en chantant leurs dernières phrases ensemble.

_**Les 4 : **_

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

Le public était déchaîné. Tous les élèves, et même les profs s'était levé pour applaudir, siffler et crier. Sue était soulagée de ne pas avoir été obligé de déclencher l'alerte incendie cette fois ci et applaudit également. Les 4 adolescente sur scène se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre pour faire une révérence de fin, laissant ensuite le rideau se baisser.

A l'arrière du gymnase, Santana avait prit Brittany dans ses bras pour un câlin et, sans s'en rendre compte, Quinn avait fait pareil avec Rachel, tellement elles étaient toutes les 4 ravies de leurs prestation. Se rendant ensuite compte de leurs proximité, Quinn se retira brusquement de Rachel en se raclant la gorge alors que cette dernière paraissait gênée. Santana n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène et fait tout son possible pour se contrôler et ne pas sauter sur Quinn. Monsieur Shuester les rejoints en les félicitant, suivit de près par tout le reste du Glee club qui félicite également les 4 lycéennes.

POV Santana :

A la suite du spectacle, nous nous sommes toutes les 4 changées pour retourner en cours et je peux vous dire que depuis notre show, tout le monde nous regarde en souriant. Certaines filles étaient jalouses et certains mecs étaient collés à nos bask' ! La fin des cours arrive très vite et je n'ai même pas revue Rach où même Q depuis la fin du spectacle. Brittany devait vite rentrer chez elle pour sa soirée en famille et lorsque je la dépose devant sa maison, je suis consciente que je la reverrais que demain matin. Je rentre chez moi, mes parents toujours en vacances et découvre en ouvrant la porte que Rita attendait pour que je la promène. Je fais donc le tour du quartier avec Rita en laisse et rentre ensuite en m'affalant sur le canapé, épuisée de la journée. J'ai eu envie de Britt toute la journée, en particulier depuis que je l'ai vu dans sa tenue de spectacle (qui était mon idée) et je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire. Trop débordée entre le Glee club, les cours et les Cherrios. Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque j'entends quelqu'un sonner chez moi. Rita se précipite alors à l'entrée et je la suis pour ouvrir. Ce que je vois devant mes yeux me brise le cœur.

**Rachel ?**

Rachel en pleur, Rachel qui ne put me dire un mot et Rachel qui s'effondre dans mes bras.

**Shutt… je suis là, ça va aller.** La rassurais-je.

Je la fis entrer, fermant la porte derrière nous et la transporte jusqu'au canapé du salon. Nous étions assises l'une à côté de l'autre et Rachel pleurait sur mon épaule. J'ai horreur de la voir comme ça.

**San… j'en ai marre… je ne supporte plus tout ça…** Sanglote t-elle.

Je serre les dents, pensant que ça ne pouvait être que Quinn qui l'avait rendu dans cet état et elle confirma mes dires :

**Q… Quinn… et moi… on l'a encore fait ce midi et… je lui ai dit que je l'aimais…**

**Tu as quoi ?** Je l'interromps.

**Ne me le fait pas répéter s'il te plait, San…**

… **Ok excuse moi… je devine qu'elle a mal agit, vu ton état…**

Elle lève brusquement la tête vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ce qui m'obligent alors à les sécher de ma main.

**Elle a fait pire que ça San… elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi mais qu'elle refusait d'être avec moi, qu'elle tenait plus à sa réputation que n'importe quoi d'autre… et… qu'à la fin de la semaine, elle partirait loin pour ne plus me voir…**

**C'est un peu contradictoire, je trouve.** Je lui dis avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle ne me répond rien et me demande :

**Est-ce que… je peux rester ici cette nuit ? Je me sens pas d'affronter les questions de mes papas et je ne voudrait pas rester seule…**

Il y a quelques semaines encore, je l'aurais envoyé baladé en la traitant de folle mais elle me faisait tellement de peine… et puis je me sentais étrangement obliger de la protéger. Parfois elle me faisait penser à ma petite sœur, Maria qui est partie vivre chez ma grand-mère avec l'accord de mes parents.

**Bien sûr. Et tu sais quoi ? On va se mater un épisode de desperate housewives et manger une bonne glace au chocolat.**

Voir son sourire s'afficher de nouveau me fit chaud au cœur. Je sors alors les glaces du congélateur, met le dvd de la série et m'allonge sur le canapé avec Rachel dans mes bras.

Le lendemain matin, la sonnette de la porte me réveille et je sens un poid légèrement sur moi. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Rachel à moitié écroulée sur moi en sous vêtements tandis que moi j'avais quand même un t-shirt. Je me souviens que Rachel s'est réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit car elle avait chaud et après s'être mise à l'aise, elle m'a rejoint sur le canapé en pleurant, pensant encore et encore à Quinn. Je l'ai consolée du mieux que je pouvais lorsqu'on s'est endormie de nouveau. Et maintenant je tentais tant bien que mal de sortir de dessous de Rachel qui prennait toute la place en regardant l'heure. 7h00. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci ? Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir et je fut prise de panique lorsque je constate qu'il s'agissait de ma blonde.

**Britt ?**

**Hey. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais je t'ai apporté des croissant et du café**. Me dit elle en souriant et me tendant les sacs.

**T'es un amour…**

Elle se penche pour m'embrasser lorsque s'on regard s'arrêta à l'intérieur de chez moi.

**Qu'est ce que… ?**

J'étais mal à l'aise lorsque je comprends qu'elle avait reconnu Rachel, affalée sur mon canapé en sous vêtement. Elle me regarde ensuite de haut en bas, constatant que je n'avais que mon boxer et mon t-shirt. Son visage changea aussitôt d'expression. Il était froid, déçu et complètement dévasté.

**J'aurais dû m'en douter.** Me dit elle avec dégout sur son visage.

**Britt, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…**

Je ne put finir ma phrase lorsque je sentis brutalement sa main sur ma joue. Les larmes commencent doucement à s'échapper de mes yeux lorsqu'elle me tourne le dos pour fuir.

J'avais mal… très mal…

**Britt… je te prie de me croire, s'il te plait.**

Elle ne me répond pas et part en courant.

**Briiiit !**

Je hurlais maintenant… Je m'écroule contre le mur et n'arrête pas de pleurer lorsque des bras protecteur tentaient de me consoler.

Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Toutes ces circonstances malheureuses…

**San, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé** **?** Me demande Rachel, visiblement compatissante de ma douleur.

Je ne lui réponds pas. J'en suis incapable pour l'instant. C'est seulement 10 minutes plus tard que j'arrive à tout lui expliquer. Elle me dit ensuite qu'il faut qu'on se prépare pour le lycée mais je refuse d'y aller. Elle insiste lourdement mais lorsque j'ai commencé à faire sortir « Snix » elle s'est résignée et est partie sans moi. J'allais sécher les cours mais je m'en moquais.

POV Brittany :

Je viens d'arriver au Glee club mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus être comme d'habitude. J'ai si mal au cœur. Ce que j'ai vu ce matin m'a tellement blessé, déçu. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Avec Rachel en plus ? J'aperçoit Quinn qui était assise au fond de la salle et la rejoint.

**Salut Brittany.** Me dit elle.

Je me contente de lui faire un léger sourire ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

**Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est Santana ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? **

Finalement, elle tient plus à Santana qu'elle voudrait le faire croire.

**Santana va très bien rassure toi**. Dis-je ironiquement.

**Ok alors je re-formule ma question : Qu'est ce que Santana a fait ?**

Je baisse légèrement les yeux, tentant de retenir mes larmes lorsque Quinn insiste.

**Britt, tu peux m'en parler tu sais… on a 5 minutes devant nous avant que les autres n'arrivent.**

**Elle… elle m'a trompé… avec Rachel.**

J'attendais une réaction de sa part et tout ce que je vois sur son visage ce sont ses yeux s'agrandir, tentant d'assimiler mes paroles.

**B… tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?**

**Oui… je les ai vu.** Je lui réponds.

**Et tu as vu quoi exactement ?**

Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible de se souvenir de ce que j'ai vu ce matin.

**Elle…**

J'allais lui répondre lorsque je vis Rachel courir vers nous, d'un pas pressé.

**Brittany, c'est pas ce que tu crois.**

J'allais fuir mais elle m'en empêche.

**Non, Brittany, il faut que tu m'écoutes. S'il te plait, j'y tiens. Saches qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! J'ai passé la nuit chez elle oui mais j'étais déprimée hier soir et j'avais besoin d'une amie. Santana était la seule à être apte à me comprendre et me consoler. On a regardé Desperate housewives et on s'est endormie devant. Je me suis levée en pleine nuit parce que j'avais chaud, c'est pour ça que j'étais… en sous vêtement ce matin. Mais je te jure Brittany, sur ce que j'ai de plus chèr au monde qu'il ne s'est rien passé. **

Pendant qu'elle parlait, j'ai remarqué qu'elle évitait de regarder Quinn qui, quant à cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Peut être que j'ai fais des conclusions trop hâtives…

**Santana est très mal, elle n'est même pas venue au lycée et franchement, ça me brise le cœur de voir le couple que je trouve le plus beau se briser. Vous êtes ma lumière au bout du tunnel qui me donne de l'espoir et me dit que rien n'est perdu. S'il te plait Brittany tu dois me croire ! Santana et moi sommes amies, rien de plus !**

Merde. Je viens de réaliser que j'étais vraiment idiote ! J'ai cru des choses et… oh mon dieu San doit être dévastée. Je ne laisse pas Rachel finir de parler et sors précipitament du Glee club. Tant pis pour les cours.

POV Quinn :

C'est incroyable toute cette histoire quand même. Déjà, Santana et Rachel amies, c'est très bizarre. Le fait que Brittany croit qu'elles ont couché ensemble est encore plus bizarre. Lorsque j'entends Rachel parler à Brittany, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette fille me bluffait. Elle était incroyable. Elle avait réussi à faire réagir Brittany qui était éffondré pratiquement dans mes bras il y a encore 1 minute. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Rachel n'ajoute pas un mot. Je continue de la regarder mais elle m'évitait.

**Tu crois qu'elle est partie la rejoindre ?**

Bravo Q ! Ca c'est ce qu'il s'appelle entretenir une conversation !

**J'en suis même certaine**. Elle me regarde enfin. **Santana et Brittany sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Aucun malentendu, aussi bizarre soit-il, n'arrivera à les séparer.**

**Hum hum…**

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

**Rachel… j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et… je suis désolé… pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne m'en vais nulle part… et je reste avec toi.**

**Tu… quoi ?**

Elle avait l'air étonnée. Je la comprend en même temps. Je suis quelqu'un de tellement imprévisible. Je m'approche davantages d'elle et lui prend la main.

**Je reste avec toi.** Je lui répète en la regardant dans les yeux.

**D'où vient se revirement de situation** **?** Me demande t-elle.

**Grâce à ce que tu viens de dire à Brittany… et je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je tiens énormément à toi Rach.**

**Moi aussi Quinn…**

… **Je veux juste… qu'on prenne notre temps, d'accord ? Les évenements de ces derniers temps sont tout nouveau pour moi et j'ai besoin d'y voir clair. D'accord ?**

**D… d'accord.** Me répond elle, tremblante.

Je me contente de lui sourire avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres et me rassoir à ma place lorsque le reste des New direction arrive.

POV Santana :

J'étais éffondrée dans mon lit, écoutant toutes les chansons qui me faisait penser à Brittany… l'être que j'aime le plus au monde et que je venait de perdre à cause d'une bêtise. Pourquoi l'être humain se sent obliger d'écouter des musiques triste quand il est déjà triste ? C'est carrément pathétique ! Rita était allongée près de moi et sa présence me faisait énormément de bien.

Je la vois ensuite qui regarde en direction de la porte de ma chambre. Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre lorsque 30 secondes plus tard, Britt se tenait à l'entrée de ma chambre. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver ?

**San…** me dit-elle, l'air honteux.

Elle s'approche de moi, sans me regarder et s'assoit sur mon lit.

**Je suis désolée… j'ai cru… je t'aime tellement et j'ai tellement peur de te perdre que quand je t'ai vu ce matin… avec Rachel, j'ai flippée et… j'ai imaginé des choses…**

**Oh Britt.** Je la coupe en me précipitant dans ses bras. **Je t'aime. C'est moi qui suit désolée, vraiment… arrête de pleurer, je n'aime pas ça…**

Je lui sèche ses larmes du revers de ma main et l'embrasse doucement sur ses douces lèvres qui me manquait déjà.

**Je suis désolée pour la giffle**. Me dit elle en caressant tendrement ma joue.

**Ce n'est rien.** Je me contente de lui chuchoter. **Viens là.**

Je l'emmène avec moi dans le lit en l'embrassant.

**Je t'aime Britt.**

**Je taime aussi San.** Me dit elle en souriant légèrement. **Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**

Cette parole me fit chaud au cœur lorsque je profite ensuite de ses bras, de ses lèvres et bien sûr, de son corps car après une disputes, les retrouvailles deviennent tellement intense qu'on risque d'y passer toute la journée.

Tant pis pour les cours, l'important pour moi c'est de profiter de la personne qui deviendra ma future femme et certainement la mère de mes futurs enfants.

**FIN**


End file.
